Diario de un Mortífago
by AmY LeE 43
Summary: Una marca...una maldición...Draco tiene que seguir la tradición de su familia pero... relamente quiere hacerlo? Cap 8: Draco enfrenta al trio despues de llevar a Ginny a su ruina
1. La ceremonia de iniciación

Esto no puede ser. Simplemente es inaudito. No me van a obligar a ir a ese lugar. ¡No pueden obligarme! Estúpido día en el que nací así, con este maldito apellido que me mantiene atado a seguir tradiciones que no quiero seguir.  
  
Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que ser mortífago no es una obligación, es algo que simplemente continua con nuestras costumbres. Pero para mí, el ser mortífago no es más que una vulgar continuación de lo que ha empezado mi padre, de lo que empezó mi abuelo antes que él, y así siguiendo con la dinastía.  
  
Mi madre nunca dice nada. Sólo hace lo que mi padre dice que es correcto. Me he preguntado muchas veces que si tener que mover la cabeza afirmativamente siempre que tu mi Padre dice algo es patético. Y siempre me contesto lo mismo, que sería mucho más patético si de verdad escuchara lo que dice cada vez que entra a mi cuarto. Sin tocar, sin preocuparse en como estoy, como me siento, en si necesito algo o no. Sin siquiera pensar en decirme hola antes de empezar a gastar saliva en cosas que a mi simplemente no me importan.  
  
Pero la verdad, eso a mi no me importa. El frío de mi alma me impide sentir, pensar, actuar, incluso desenvolverme como yo quiero. Tengo que ser Draco Malfoy, siempre portándome a la altura de mi apellido, un apellido que inspira respeto para todos, menos para mí. Como quisiera poder deshacerme de este estúpido apellido que hace de mi vida miserable.  
  
Hoy mi "querido" Padre me ha mandado una carta. Generalmente, odio las cartas largas, por que siempre he tenido malas experiencias con ellas. Pensé que por ser breve, esta carta no sería de mucha importancia, pero fue todo lo contrario. Tan pocas palabras. Tanta indignación. Tanta furia. Tantos pensamientos. Todo junto en mi cerebro, que esta apunto de explotar. La carta decía exactamente así:  
  
Draco:  
  
Hoy he recibido la aceptación. Mañana en la noche tendrás que tomar el translador que te llevara a la reunión. Más te vale que estés ahí puntual Draco, no quiero ninguna excusas. A las 8:50. Ropa negra. Túnica negra. Conoces las reglas.  
  
Sentía tanta furia, hasta golpeé la pared con tanto resentimiento que mi mano comenzó a sangrar. No me importo. Sólo podía sentir el coraje correr por mis venas. Traté de asimilarlo, pero algo como eso no se puede asimilar así como así. Tenía ganas de escapar, irme lejos, no saber más de ese mundo de tinieblas al que estaba apunto de entrar. Si. Tinieblas, oscuridad, sombras, tristeza, locura, todo en un solo mundo.  
  
No tengo escapatoria, esa es la verdad. Traté de huir, pero no pude salir ni de la sala común. Pansy estaba ahí con su estúpida sonrisa de niña mimada. Es una cualquiera. No me arriesgué a salir. Si lo hacía, Parkinson me seguiría, como siempre, y sabría que sólo quería escapar. No se lo diría a nadie, pero, es muy riesgoso escapar y que alguien sepa donde estás.  
  
Así que no tengo más remedio que ir. Ir, se dice tan fácil, se dice sin dolor, tan sencillo, dos letras. Pero la cruda realidad es que, en unas pocas horas, seré marcado de por vida. Mi brazo no volverá a ser el mismo. Mi cuerpo no volverá a ser el mismo. Yo no voy a ser el mismo, nunca más. Y eso, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es a lo que más miedo le tengo. A cambiar, y olvidarme del único sentimiento puro que he recibido. A cambiar, y herir a alguien que realmente me importe. Se supone que un Malfoy no puede sentir. Sólo actuar y obedecer. Eso no va conmigo. Ella lo sabe.  
  
Tomé el translador, todo giraba alrededor mío. Una parte de mí quería quedarse ahí dando vueltas en nada, pero la otra parte sólo quería dejar de girar. Al fin llegué. Mis piernas tocaron la frialdad del pasto, de la tierra. Abrí los ojos muy lentamente. Talvez no quería abrirlos y enfrentar la realidad, no lo sé. Todo era de color negro. Unas pocas piedras grises. El cielo, que generalmente daba un poco de brillo, estaba completamente cubierto por enormes nubes grises.  
  
-Malfoy.  
  
-Grent.  
  
-¿Listo?  
  
-¿Realmente tengo que responderte?  
  
-Sígueme.  
  
Grent me llevó por una especie de vereda, parecía que el suelo era de un color carmesí. Seguí caminando atrás de él, mirando hacia el suelo. Siempre mirando hacia el suelo. Me resultaba tan difícil pensar que en un minuto a lo máximo, estaría marcado de por vida. Y esa marca nunca se borraría, por más que lo deseará. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo lo sabía. Nada puede quitar la marca de un mortífago. Ni el mismo Voldemort es capaz de hacerlo. Toda tu vida. Una marca. Una maldición.  
  
Traté de reprimir totalmente mis sentimientos, mis emociones, y mi sentir. Pero sabía que sería inútil. Estaba tan asustado. No lo quería demostrar. No quería que los demás mortífagos me vieran débil, y mucho menos que me vieran llorar. Me prometí a mi mismo no derramar ni una sola lagrima esa noche. Ni una sola.  
  
Llegué al lugar de la reunión. Como unos veinte mortífagos estaban reunidos ahí, formando un círculo. Todos escondiendo la cara detrás de las capuchas de su túnica negra. LO único que podía pensar en ese momento era en que todos los presentes eran unos cobrades, todos los mortífagos eran unos cobardes. Escondiendo la cara, según esto por tradición, pero sólo la esconden como un acto de cobardía.  
  
-Malfoy, sabes para que estás aquí - dijo una voz calculadora y fría.  
  
-Si - dijo Draco, con su grado más alto de frialdad.  
  
-Entonces creo que podemos comenzar - dijo la misma voz fría y odiosa.  
  
Caminé con paso decidido hasta el centro del círculo. Los mortífagos más fieles y con más años bajo el servicio de Voldemort empezaron a oficiar la ceremonia de iniciación. Sólo hablaban en un idioma extraño y me rociaban con sangre de unicornio. Fue lo peor de mi vida. Tener que estar ahí en medio de un campo sin nada, en medio de un círculo de gente al que no le importa nada, ni sus propias vidas, tener que soportar tres horas y media de pie, con el endemoniado frío que hacia esa noche. Sentir como me llenaban de sangre la túnica, los zapatos, la capucha y sobre todo la cara, fue lo más horrible de esa noche que desgraciadamente nunca olvidaré. Incluso más horrible de lo que sucedió después.  
  
Cuando terminaron el odioso rito, uno de los mortífagos se acerco a mi y me ordenó que me quitará la capucha. Estábamos casi a -0°. Pero cuando un mortífago te dice algo lo haces, o si no mueres. Así de sencillo. No se apiadan de ti ni nada por el estilo. No aceptan tus gritos, tus súplicas ni la violencia. Que vida tan fácil. Tan cómoda, tan cobarde.  
  
Me quite la túnica como me lo ordenaron. Traía una camiseta negra de manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color. Después me ordenaron que me quitara la camiseta. Yo ya sabía para que. Pero no quería asimilarlo. Me la quite, sin reproches ni miradas. Podía sentir el inmenso frío alrededor de mi pecho. No aguantaba más, prácticamente me estaba congelando .Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Como si en el pasto hubiera algo de interesante. Pero no podía, más bien, no quería mirar a los demás por miedo. Miedo a que se dieran cuenta de que tenía frío, de que lo único que quería era irme de ese frío y húmedo lugar y acostarme en mi cama, taparme con el cobertor y dormir. Y en el fondo, quería despertar y hacerme creer a la fuerza que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, sólo algo sin importancia.  
  
Se acercaron a mi dos mortífagos. Los dos eran altos, y cada uno llevaba algo en a mano. El primero llevaba una especie de vara de metal, muy gruesa, como con un sello en uno de los extremos. El otro llevaba una especie de toalla pequeña, de color blanco. El que llevaba la toalla se acercó a mí, roció la toalla con un líquido color magenta y la coloco en mi antebrazo. Sentí como un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde mi brazo hasta mis pies. Sentía que me iba a desmayar. Pero no fue así, logré mantenerme de pie, no iba a dejar que ellos me vieran caer, no iba a dejar que nadie me viera caer. El que tenía la vara en la mano se acercó a mí. Tenía tanto miedo. ¿Cómo es posible que esa marca pueda manejar tu vida hasta darle un giro de 360°? Nunca lo sabré. Toda mi vida, resumida en eso. Desde que nací, mi destino despertó. Despertó sólo para desperdiciarme y hacerme sufrir. Yo no escogí esta vida. Yo ni siquiera pedí nacer. Estúpida vida de mierda a la que me trajeron.  
  
Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. ¿Qué si se dieron cuenta los demás? Yo que se. Ya no me importaba nada, a nadie le importaba nada. Así es la vida, cruel y despiadada. Por fin, después de pronunciar unas palabras en otro idioma, el mortífago acercó la vara y la colocó muy lentamente sobre mi antebrazo. Lentamente, como si necesitara sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido. Sentí como todo mi brazo se quemaba. Era un fuego tan intenso, que podía quemar hasta lo más duro en este planeta. El ardor se propagó por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía literalmente que estaba ardiendo en llamas. No supe cuanto duró, si fue mucho o poco, pero ahora si ya no podía más. Mi cerebro estaba como atrofiado. Mis manos estaban entumidas. Mi antebrazo estaba rojo, y me ardía horriblemente. Lo único que quería era irme de ahí. Quería meterme a la regadera y dejar correr el agua fría por mi antebrazo. Sentir frío es mejor que sentir calor.  
  
Volvieron a colocarme la toalla encima de la marca. Se sintió mucho mejor, pero el dolor no desapareció. Nunca desaparecería. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido, mis labios casi morados.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de colocarse la camisa e irse de este lugar. Se le mandará una carta aproximadamente en una semana con instrucciones explícitas de lo que deberá hacer ahora que es parte de nosotros- dijo una voz imponente.  
  
Acaté su orden sin ningún reproche. Me puse la camiseta y recogí mi capa y la puse sobre mis hombros. Casi no podía caminar, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba caer. El dolor de la marca y mi dolor interno parecían tener una lucha. Y todo eso sólo explotó, haciendo que me doliera aún más que antes.  
  
Tome el translador y sentí como todo daba vueltas otra vez. Llegue a los terrenos, por que dentro del castillo no puedes llegar con un translador. Miré el inmenso castillo que tenía enfrente de mí. Se veía tan tenebroso de noche. Caminé hasta la entrada de Hogwarts, abrí la puerta y entré. Traté de caminar en silencio, ya que si despertaba a alguien o Filch me encontraba ahí sería mi fin. Seguí caminando, baje las escaleras con un dolor terrible. Sentía que me iba a ir rodando por las escaleras o algo por el estilo. Por fin logré llegar al retrato de mi sala, murmuré la contraseña y entré al fin, después de una larga noche de dolor y humillación.  
  
-Draco.  
  
Yo sabía que era ella. Su voz es inconfundible. Me detuve atrás del sillón donde estaba ella sentada y le hable:  
  
-No deberías de estar aquí tan tarde - fue lo único que pude decir después de tanto pensarlo.  
  
-Son las 2 de la mañana Draco, por Dios, ¿en donde te metiste? No me digas que estuviste "entretenido" en algún cuarto ajeno.  
  
-Sabes que yo nunca haría eso.no sin avisarte primero - sentía tanto cansancio, pero al verla ahí, sentada en frente del fuego, sonriendo de esa manera, me reconfortaba demasiado.  
  
-Estaba muy preocupada.  
  
-Lo sé, lo siento.  
  
-Estuviste.  
  
-Si - dije, sentándome al lado de ella, en el sillón.  
  
Ella volteó a verme con una cara un tanto asustada. No sabía que decirle, ella no sabía que decir, así que sólo nos miramos, y los dos entendimos lo que quisimos decir.  
  
-Vamos a tu cuarto.  
  
-Hey, no tengo fuerzas para eso.  
  
-¡No me refiero a eso Draco!  
  
-Ya lo sé, no grites tanto.  
  
-La herida necesita cerrar, si te pongo un poco de alcohol, o.  
  
-Alcohol?, como vas a poner alcohol dentro de mi?-dije un poco melancólico, triste, talvez, no importaba nada, sabía que ella me entendía, y yo a ella.  
  
-No puedo, sólo por fuera.  
  
-Vamos, necesitas dormir, yo puedo ponerme alcohol sólo, buenas noches- dije dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla y levantándome para dirigirme a las escaleras que conducían a mi cuarto.  
  
Ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedo ahí sentada. Supuse que pronto se iría a su cuarto a dormir. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto (n/a: los Sly's tienen grandes privilegios y duermen en habitaciones individuales, ok?) me tiré en la cama inmediatamente, como un auto reflejo, pero la verdad, ya no tenía sueño, sólo quería quedarme ahí, encime de la cama, con los ojos abiertos y pensando toda la noche en mi miserable vida. Y así lo iba a hacer, hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.  
  
-No me voy a ir a dormir hasta ponerte algo en esa herida.  
  
-Ya me puse alcohol, gracias-mentí.  
  
-Bueno, déjame ver.  
  
-Ver qué?  
  
-La marca estúpido.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que se que sólo quieres verme sin camisa - sonreí para mis adentros, pero ella también lo notó.  
  
-Claro, ¿quién no? Pero por el momento sólo voy a ver tu brazo - dijo ella, y acto seguido mi camiseta perdió mis dos mangas y ella pudo ver la marca.  
  
-¡Trampa! - grité yo, tapándome el brazo con mi otra mano.  
  
-Ya la ví, para que te tapas - dijo, realizando el contra hechizo. Y mis mangas volvieron a su estado original.  
  
-¿Quieres.hablar de eso? -me dijo ella, sonreía tan sinceramente, que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.  
  
-Ahora no - dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Entonces duerme, si no me dejas ponerte alcohol, te lo pondré mientras duermes.  
  
-¿Entonces te quedaras aquí en la noche?  
  
-Eso parece - dijo ella, con esa mirada que puede mover montañas.  
  
-¿Pero como me vas a poner el alcohol?  
  
-Pues agarro un pedazo de algodón y.  
  
-Pero si vas a tener las dos manos ocupadas.-dije yo, mirándola maliciosamente, ella sabia que sólo jugaba.  
  
-Te espero mañana en el Gran Comedor, tienes que desayunar.  
  
-Está bien. Huye.  
  
-No estoy huyendo, pero creo que estarás mejor sin mí, nos vemos.  
  
Ella cerró la puerta, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa. Espere hasta que sus pasos se silenciaron y me puse a observar el techo con mucho interés. No podía creerlo. ¿Yo? ¿Mortífago? Nunca lo creí posible. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño, y mi padre me contaba sobre su iniciación y me lo pintaba tan rosa. Me decía que llegabas a un lugar lleno de colores y cosas por el estilo y que te decían unas palabras, te dibujaban algo en el brazo y listo. ¡Y yo realmente creía esas tonterías! Talvez para mi padre la oscuridad son colores, o los dibujos infantiles son en realidad marcas de por vida. Ni idea. Cada quién con su percepción de la vida.  
  
Bajé a desayunar la mañana siguiente. Era muy temprano, bueno, para mi, pero ella ya estaba allí. Me senté al lado de ella.  
  
-¿Dormiste bien?  
  
-Para serte sincero, ni quiera recuerdo si dormí o no.  
  
-Todo lo que paso ayer.  
  
-La verdad tengo mucha hambre -dije, evitando que ella siguiera hablando, ya que yo me había propuesto pensar que todo eso fue un sueño, nada más.  
  
-Está bien, vamos a desayunar.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Holas¡ Otra vez estoy aki escribiendo sobre mi draco hermoso¡ Espero que me dejen muxos reviews y continuare pronto¡ Si quieren pueden dejarme sugerencias¡ Que quieren que pase con Draco?¿ Puede que se muera o que se yo. denme ideas¡ Oks¡ *LOS KIERO MUCHO¡ * Gracias por leerme¡  
  
Su amigui:  
  
Lorena (Amy Lee)  
  
Miembro de la orden Siriusana y Draconiana  
  
See ya next time¡ :) 


	2. Primera Prueba

Capítulo 2: Primera prueba  
  
Era de mañana. Caminé hacia la ventana y observe el campo de quidditch. El equipo de Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor tenían un partido amistoso. Que tontería. ¿Para qué jugar a cachar una estúpida mini-pelota si no vas a obtener nada? Allá ellos y sus tonterías amistosas. Ojalá que Potter se caiga de la escoba, y que se rompa algo o que se muera de una buena vez. Y Weasley, desde que ganó aquel partido el curso pasado (5°) se cree el amo y dueño de los aros. Ja, como me encanto inventar esa canción. Fue una total humillación para él.  
  
-Draco, son como las 12 del mediodía.... No has ido a desayunar? -dijo Zabbini, entrando a mi habitación con su camiseta en la mano.  
  
-¿Desayunar? Zabbini, primero oye lo que dices cuando estás borracho..  
  
-Bueno, ya, bajale. No fue mi culpa..  
  
-Claro.. Seguro que Kathleen te dio las 34 botellas de firewhisky y tú te las tomaste obedientemente - dije, mirando a Zabbini de una manera incrédula.  
  
-Si, exactamente eso fue lo que paso - dijo Blaise, sonriendo y poniéndose la camiseta para ir a "desayunar".  
  
-¿Tenemos entrenamiento hoy?  
  
-Creo que no Draco, Luthenberg no nos ha dicho nada.  
  
-Genial, así podré ir a la biblioteca a pudrirme dentro de mi miserable vida..  
  
-¡No será tan malo! Tienes que hacer un trabajo con Granger ¿no?  
  
-Por eso te digo Blaise.  
  
-Pues podrías aprovechar..  
  
-¿Con esa "sangre sucia"?- pregunté con una cara de asco.  
  
-¿Valdría la pena ensuciarse un poco no crees?  
  
-Antes de meterme con la sabelotodo Granger me tiró a un rió amarrado de la roca más grande que encuentre.  
  
-Está bien, bien, calmado, voy a desayunar... ¿Vienes?  
  
-Si te refieres a ir a comer, no gracias, necesito ir a las regaderas y después me reuniré con Granger.  
  
-Ok amigo, nos vemos.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Blaise cerró la puerta de mi habitación. Volteé para seguir viendo el supuesto juego de quidditch, pero ya nadie estaba en el campo.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I'm so tired of being here Surprised by all my childish fears.  
  
(Evanescence-My Immortal) @______________________@  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Salí del castillo y me dirigí hacia las duchas del equipo de quidditch. Parkinson siempre rondaba las duchas del castillo a esa hora, por lo que decidí mejor bañarme en otro lugar.  
  
Cruce todo el campo de quidditch. De repente sentí que algo brinco y se sujeto a mi espalda. "Oh Dios, Pansy"  
  
-¿A dónde vas sin decirme adiós guapo?  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia Parkin....  
  
-¡Parkinson! Dios me libre - dijo ella con una sonrisa de niña juguetona.  
  
-Lo siento, pensé que eras ella.  
  
-Pues ya ves que no..  
  
- ¿A dónde vas? -le pregunté, evitando tratar el tema de Parkinson. Ella siempre me decía "Tratala bien", "Ella te quiere mucho" y cosas por el estilo.  
  
-A las duchas, quiero ver si Christine esta ahí.  
  
-Genial, te acompaño - dije con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Ja, ja, que chistoso, no puedes entrar a las duchas de las chicas y lo sabes.  
  
-Rayos, pero algún día..  
  
-Si Draco, algún día..  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-Si crees que no tengo vida propia como para estarte esperando..  
  
-Ya cállate Granger, no te pongas histérica.  
  
-¿Histérica? Malfoy, ¡Son las 7: 30 de la noche!  
  
-¿.......Y?  
  
-¡No quedamos de ver a las 4:00 en punto!  
  
-Señorita Granger, le recuerdo que no se puede gritar ni comer chocolate en la biblioteca - le dijo la señora Prince a Granger, que parecía niña down salida de un trance.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, por favor, no me expulse de por vida - dijo ella, casi llorando. Que patetico.  
  
-Sólo modere su voz.  
  
Granger afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió calladamente hacía una mesa cercana. De hecho, ella siempre se sentaba en esa mesa, la mesa junto a los estantes de magia avanzada.  
  
-¿Ves lo qué haces Malfoy? - me dijo Granger con un tono de enfado.  
  
-¿Realmente crees que me importa?  
  
-Cada vez te vuelves más insoportable - dijo ella, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia los estantes a buscar el libro de"Secretos de las plantas: Un manual básico sobre el mundo herbolario"  
  
-Por primera y última vez en tu vida Granger, tienes razón.  
  
-¿Dijiste algo? -Granger volteó.  
  
-Para nada.  
  
Granger se volteó de nuevo y siguió buscando el tan ansiando libro. Lo encontró después de unos minutos y regreso a la mesa.  
  
-Tu harás la parte de investigación y yo la parte escrita - dijo Granger, entregándome el libro en la página 149.  
  
-Yo quiero escribir.  
  
-Tengo mejor caligrafía que tú.  
  
************************************************************************* (Más tarde) *Indicación para Elizabeth que está tonta y no sabe cuando acaba una conversación* =)  
  
Llegué a mi cuarto después de dos horas de arduo trabajo. Y con Granger. Sobreviví de milagro. Me estaba durmiendo. Herbología es tan aburrida. Miré hacia la ventana y vi a lo lejos una gran lechuza negra que se dirigía hacía mi ventana. Caminé hacia esta y la abrí. Sentí como la brisa entraba a mi habitación. La lechuza negra entró por mi ventana, sobrevoló mi cabeza, deja la carta en mi cama y salió por la misma ventana.  
  
- Que fastidio, estúpidas lechuzas.  
  
Cerré la ventana y caminé hacia mi cama. El sobre de la carta era de un color verde muy oscuro, casi negro. Tenía, con caligrafía excelente y letras plateadas, escrito mi nombre en el frente.  
  
"Señor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Slytherin, segunda habitación a la derecha"  
  
Lo abrí con cuidado tratando de no romper el sobre. Dentro de él, se encontraba una pequeña carta, escrita con letras doradas, sobre un papel rojo. La carta decía exactamente así:  
  
Señor Malfoy:  
  
Primera Prueba. Tres meses. Muerte. Lavander Brown. NO PUEDE FALLAR.  
  
Acabé de leer la carta. Mis manos temblaban. No se si por el frío o por lo que tendría que hacer. ¿Matar a alguien? Puede que sea malo o frío, pero eso no significa que yo sea material para asesino. No sabía que hacer. Matar a Lavander Brown. ¿En tres meses?  
  
Tomé el sobre en mis manos, junto con la carta y las metí al fondo de mi baúl. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo ni la menor idea.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Perdonen por la tardanza. Estaba castigada y mi madre no me dejaba conectarme pero ya estoy aquí, a más tardar mañana cargo el capítulo 3 OK? Gracias por sus reviews¡ los quiero mucho, les agradeceré en el capi 3.  
  
Atte: Lorena¡ 


	3. Iniciando la operación

Contestando Reviews:  
  
Diore: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. *___* Estoy motivada¡ jajaja, claro que es Sly, a decir verdad, no soy fan de las parejas Sly/Gry. Creo que no quedan. Sigue leyendo y ojala que te guste cada vez más. Gracias¡  
  
Luly: La verdad, jajaja, yo también amo a Draco¡ Y yo tampoco quiero que se muera pero.. gracias por tus comentarios¡ Y si, es de Sly.  
  
Cuaron: Algún día aprenderé ese lenguaje y te agradeceré¡  
  
La_Peye_Malfoy: Gracias¡ Que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir. Trato de ponerle sentimiento a todo lo que hago¡ Y creo que lo consigo¡ Gracias¡ Claro que lo seguiré¡  
  
Loquita x Malfoy: Gracias por decir que escribo profundo¡ Me encantas¡ jajajaja, no¡ no va a ser wera¡ jajaja. Más adelante la describiré mejor, gracias por tus comentarios¡  
  
Mish1: Gracias¡ Lo de que si Draco mata a Lavander, averigualo tu misma, ñakañakañ¡ (.)_(.) jajaja, claro que sabran todititita la historia de la chica¡ Y gracias por leer mi fic¡ Oye¡ a proposito¡ Leí tu fan fic el de Descubriendo¡ está genial¡ Y visite tu pagina¡ La adoro¡ Todos metanse a  
=)  
  
Ahora, a leer =)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 3: Iniciando la operación  
  
Caminé de un lado a otro durante casi una hora. Luego me decidí. Tendré que hacerlo. No tengo opción. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Entre Voldemort y el ser buena persona. Tal vez no buena persona, pero matar a alguien ya es caer muy, pero muy bajo. Digo, el mayor daño que he hecho creo que es golpear a Potter y a Weasley, y a unos cuantos idiotas más, pero, esto.  
  
- Draco, el desayuno ya va a comenzar - dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta de mi cuarto.  
  
- Kin, te he dicho miles de veces que no entres a mi cuarto sin tocar - dije algo enojado.  
  
-No es para tanto, y apúrate, que después tenemos Pociones.  
  
- Si, si Pansy, ya voy.  
  
Parkinson cerró la puerta de mi cuarto. Tomé mi libro de Pociones, mi pluma de águila, y la tinta, y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras del dormitorio y al salir alguien iba entrando y sin querer la derribe.  
  
- Fíjate por dond..  
  
-Hay ya, deja de hacerte el malo y recoge mis libros, no estoy de tan buen humor.  
  
-¿Y eso?  
  
-¡Parkinson!, ya no la soporto.  
  
-¿No que era una santa y que no se qué?  
  
-Si, si lo que sea.  
  
-Cálmate Kath.  
  
-Ya estoy bien, da igual.  
  
-Toma - le dije a Katherine, entregándole los libros que había tirado.  
  
-Gracias - me dijo ella, con sus hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban desesperadamente.  
  
-Tú tienes algo más..  
  
-Ya sabes lo que pasa Draco.  
  
-¿Sigues con eso? - le pregunté - ya deja ese tema en paz.  
  
-¿Sabes qué? -me dijo Kath, apartando un mechón de su cabello rizado, y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja - Olvídalo ¿si?, se nota lo mucho que te importa.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Piensas que me encanta ser el maniquí de Voldemort? Daría lo que fuera por no estar en la situación en la que me encuentro, lo que fuera por no haber ido nunca a ese lugar, lo que fuera por no tener que matarla - dije eso casi sin pensar, no planeaba decirle a ella nada sobre mis planes, pero al final, lo revelé.  
  
-¿Matarla?  
  
-Nunca entenderás.  
  
-¿Entender qué Draco? ¿Qué vas a convertirte en un vil asesino?  
  
-Baja la voz.  
  
Se podía ver una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos. Angustia, decepción, tristeza, enfado. Sólo se limitó a mirarme de la manera más fría, se volteó y se fue. Ni una palabra. Nada.  
  
Tal vez esperaba que me regañara, o que me hiciera reflexionar. Algo. Pero realmente, ni siquiera se que espero de ella. Lo único que quiero es volver a oír su voz. Volver a oler su perfume.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
-¡Son 10 gramos de Lentecoras Sr. Weasley, no 11!  
  
-Pero yo le puse die...  
  
-La poción debe de quedar plateada Sr. Weasley..y creo que la de usted es morada, si no me equivoco..  
  
-Profesor Snape, yo...  
  
-Haga el favor de callarse por primera vez en su vida Srita. Granger - dijo el Profesor Snape, con su habitual desprecio hacia los Gryffindor.  
  
Snape caminó hasta su escritorio, saco un pedazo de pergamino del primer cajón y leyó:  
  
"Tarea, página 45 de su libro de Pociones, Ejercicios 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, y 10, para mañana"  
  
Los Gryffindor salieron de la clase maldiciendo y diciendo cosas como "Maldito sea" "Estúpido Snape" y "¿Viste toda la tarea que dejó?, creo que hoy no podré entrenar".  
  
Me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor para comer. Entré, y me senté en una de las orillas de mi mesa. Allí estaba. Lavander Brown. La observé detenidamente, encontrando algo que me hiciera más fácil el conocerla, hablar con ella. La verdad, la sola idea de pensar en hablarle a una Gryffindor me es asquerosa, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?  
  
Lavander estaba platicando con Parvati Patil, ¿mejores amigas? Eso me pareció a mi. Platicaban con otro chico. Mmm. Creo que se llama Dean Thomas, o Dan Thomas, o como sea. Me da igual. Platicaban alegremente. ¿Asqueroso? Así es.  
  
Todo el resto del día y del día siguiente me la pasé todo mi tiempo libre encerrado en mi habitación. Pensando. Ideé muchos planes. Ninguno parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para que funcionara. Hasta que algo más simple se me ocurrió. Algo normal. Que no levantara sospechas. Una muerte extraña. A mi no me gusto la idea. Pero... Mi cerebro se había atrofiado, y ya no daba para ningún plan más. Este es el plan. No me echaré para atrás.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Lavander, nos vemos en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?  
  
-Ahí te veo Parvati.  
  
Vi como Lavander caminaba hacia las afueras del castillo. Se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Caminaba lentamente. Como si nada le importara. Quien fuera ella. En algún momento, mi corazón se atrevió a sentir lastima por ella. Por su último día de vida. Más bien, por su vida, hecha pedazos, tirada por la borda. Me reprimí a mi mismo, y seguí con mis ojos todo su camino, hasta que llegó a la cabaña y se sentó al lado de Shelter.  
  
Espere hasta el final de la clase. Ella se quedó hasta el último ayudándole al gigante ese a meter a unos animaluchos en unas jaulas. Vi como Hagrid le agradeció y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Brown se disponía a hacer lo mismo. Mi única oportunidad. Aquí vamos. No hay segunda oportunidad, todo para perder, nada para ganar.  
  
Caminé hacia ella con un pañuelo en la mano. Por detrás. Como un vil cobarde. Por la espalda. Caminé un poco más rápido. Me cercioré de que nadie anduviera por ahí y lentamente pase mis brazos por su cintura.  
  
-¡Quítate Malfoy!  
  
-Vamos Brown, se que no te molesta.  
  
-¿Qué no me molesta?, No tienes derecho.- dijo ella y cuando iba a quitar con sus manos mis brazos quité uno de ellos, saqué el pañuelo de mi túnica y le tapé la nariz, parte de la boca. Ella se resistía mucho, pataleaba y me golpeaba. Otra vez ese sentimiento me invadió. Lástima, ¿o compasión? No puede ser. No puede ser que haya llegado hasta aquí. Primero Mortífago, y ahora. asesino.  
  
Lavander se quedó medio dormida. La arrastre hasta las orillas del lago. La medio senté con los pies dentro del agua. Si alguien pasaba o se asomaba, sólo estaríamos platicando. Sentí como su respiración se hacía más fuerte. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan.. débil, tan.. indefensa. Seguía sintiendo esto en mi interior. Remordimiento, culpa, no lo sé. Pero yo sabía que eso ya era mucho decir. Podría ser mortífago, pero eso no implicaba ser asesino a tan corta edad. Dieciséis años. Dieciséis años tirados a la basura. Dieciséis años de dudas, humillaciones, maltratos, obligaciones. Dieciséis malditos años de fingir. Pero claro esta, fingir en la forma en la que un Malfoy debe fingir. Fingir de una forma cínica, pretenciosa. Fingir de una forma fría, humillante. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ser Draco? ¿Por qué tengo que ser un Malfoy? Este destino gris, siempre me ha hecho preguntarme muchas y variadas cosas. Me preguntó por que hay gente que esta marcada desde antes de nacer. Me pregunto por que hay gente que tienen que pasar por muchas cosas a tan temprana edad, y todo por su marca interna. Me preguntó por que demostrar afecto y cariño no se hizo para gente como yo. Gente como yo. Por eso a veces me pongo a pensar y aunque pienso mucho tiempo, nunca encuentro respuestas. Respuestas que están tan cerca de mí. Pero que no puedo ver. Y que, más que nada, no he querido ver.  
  
Tarde, estaba abriendo sus ojos. No podía ser, el efecto es como de tres horas. ¿Conté mal? No lo sé, pero tengo que evitar que grite. Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró. Sus ojos me recordaban a alguien, me miraban con desconfianza y miedo, mucho miedo. Nodijo nada, sólo susurró un ligero: "Por favor"  
  
Por favor, una palabra tan alejada de mi vocabulario hiriente. Una palabra que nunca aprendí. Y que no pienso aprender ahora. 'Se fuerte Malfoy' me repetía incontables veces, 'se fuerte'  
  
Plan B, todo ha cambiado. Despertó, y todo va marcha atrás. Plan B. ¿Por qué tenía que despertar?  
  
Tomé a Brown de los brazos mientras ella se movía desesperadamente, quería gritar, abrió su boca pero un 'Silenciate' salió de mi varita y todo fue silencio. Silencio callado. Silencio infernal. Ella sólo me miraba con temor y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Lágrimas que en cualquier otra circunstancia me hubiera encantado verlas. Ahora no. Las lágrimas sólo aumentan la culpa. Las lágrimas sólo lo empeoran todo. Las lágrimas son sólo señal de debilidad. Ahora o nunca. La tome por los brazos mientras ella pataleaba y movía su cabeza diciendo que no. Me metí con ella al lago. El frío llegaba más en esa parte. Frío. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Puse una mano en su cabeza y rápidamente la sumergí sin piedad. 'No es tiempo para dudar Draco, termina lo que empezaste' me dije a mi mismo. Sólo sentía su cuerpo temblando. Su cara parecía que iba a explotar, intentó contener la respiración pero su tiempo se terminó.  
  
-Lo ves Brown, el tiempo de todos algún día terminara.  
  
Ella luchaba por salir, me pateaba y movía sus manos de manera furiosa. Yo resistía. Al final, las patadas y manotazos fueron bajando de nivel. Lento, más lento. Terminó. Todo esta hecho. No hay vuelta de página. Nunca más. Observé como el cuerpo de Lavander se hundía lentamente, y flotaba otra vez, queriendo salir. Me salí rápido del lago, y me fui corriendo al castillo. Ya era tarde, me fui casi a escondidas para que nadie me viera mojado. Me hechice para no dejar rastro del agua que goteaba de mí. Llegue a Slytherin. Con más frío. Con mucho más odio. Lo raro era que sentía odio conmigo mismo. No con los demás, como era casi siempre. Ahora era conmigo. Coraje. Toda clase de sentimientos que usualmente eran dirigidos a los demás, ahora eran dirigidos hacia mí. Como caí tan bajo. Tal vez sólo me estoy hundiendo en mi propia oscuridad. Para toda la eternidad.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hola amiguis¡ jajaja, gracias por sus r/r, son geniales, seguire escribiendo, pero ahora me voy a una fiesta asi ke ai se ven¡ gracias por su apoyo¡  
  
At: Lorena  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana y Draconiana 


	4. Terror en el aire

Ella luchaba por salir, me pateaba y movía sus manos de manera furiosa. Yo resistía. Al final, las patadas y manotazos fueron bajando de nivel. Lento, más lento. Terminó. Todo esta hecho. No hay vuelta de página. Nunca más. Observé como el cuerpo de Lavander se hundía lentamente, y flotaba otra vez, queriendo salir. Me salí rápido del lago, y me fui corriendo al castillo. Ya era tarde, me fui casi a escondidas para que nadie me viera mojado. Me hechice para no dejar rastro del agua que goteaba de mí. Llegue a Slytherin. Con más frío. Con mucho más odio. Lo raro era que sentía odio conmigo mismo. No con los demás, como era casi siempre. Ahora era conmigo. Coraje. Toda clase de sentimientos que usualmente eran dirigidos a los demás, ahora eran dirigidos hacia mí. Como caí tan bajo. Tal vez sólo me estoy hundiendo en mi propia oscuridad. Para toda la eternidad. *********************************************************************  
  
Hola ¡Gracias x seguir leyendo mi humilde fan fiction y por dejar sus opiniones!, (reviews hasta el sig. cap)  
  
Ahora, los dejo para k lean¡  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 4: Terror en el aire  
  
-Vamos Draco, no tienes nada que temer.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Claro tonto, ahora estás aquí.  
  
-No lo sé, es demasiado obvio, ¿no?  
  
-¿Obvio?  
  
-Si, pareciera como si, ¿Brown?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Algo está mal aquí.  
  
Desperté de un sobresalto. Mi respiración era agitada, y gotas de sudor corrían por mi cara, por mi cuerpo. Miré hacia la izquierda. Diez de la mañana. En punto. Mi respiración volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. ¿Había soñado con Brown? Efectivamente, lo peor de ser un asqueroso asesino es tener la conciencia como la tengo yo. Deprimente. Lo sé. Pero.. ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Qué hacer para salir de aquí?  
  
Me levanté de la cama y me vestí para ir directo a Pociones. No tenía hambre. No tenía sed. Pareciera como si hubiera dejado de existir. De pensar. De sentir. Bueno, sentir de la manera en la que sentía antes. No sentir esto que siento ahora. Si antes sentía soledad, ahora más que nunca.  
  
Tome mis materiales y salí de mi habitación. En la sala común había mucha gente reunida, varios grupos de gente. Uno aquí, otro allá.  
  
-Draco, ven rápido.  
  
Me dirigí hacia donde estaban Pansy, Katrinka y Lesyenia.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿A que no sabes que pasó en la mañana?  
  
-Si supiera Kin, hubiera estado despierto en la mañana. Son las diez apenas.  
  
-Da igual. Nos contaron que en la mañana, ¡el gigante ese encontró muerta a Lavander Brown!  
  
Por un instante, mi cerebro no captó lo que Pansy dijo. Puse una cara de incredulidad y disimulé bastante, cosa que no tenía ganas de hacer. No podía dejar que ellas notaran mi nerviosismo, no podía dejar que ellas supieran nada, absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido ayer.  
  
-¿Brown?  
  
-Si - me dijo Lesy - rápido el rumor circuló por toda la escuela, pero nosotras sabemos de muy buena fuente que fue verdad, alguien la asesinó.  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
-La encontraron en el lago, en la mañana, su cuerpo flotaba ahí, y me dijeron que al parecer, llevaba ahí desde anoche. - ahora fue el turno de Katrinka.  
  
-¿Mortífago?  
  
-No han dicho nada del asesino, pero claro que Slytherin sabe que así fue.  
  
-¿Segura Parkinson?  
  
-Claro, ¿quién más tendría interés de matar a Brown? Ni que fuera tan importante.  
  
-Entonces, creo que Voldemort al fin ha encontrado una forma de meter a sus mortífagos a la escuela - dije muy seguro de mi mismo, disimulo tan bien.  
  
-Eso creemos, ojalá que la siguiente sea Granger, me moriría de la emoción - dijo Lesy.  
  
-Yo también -dije.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Granger!, como no había pensado en eso. ¿Y si me piden que la mate? Potter lo descubrirá, estoy más que seguro. Y Weasley. Rayos. Espero que me den méritos por esto. Podrían dejarme de encargar misiones y pruebas y decirme que haga otra cosa. Cualquier cosa es mejor que la tensión que siento ahora.  
  
-Señor Malfoy..  
  
Si descubren que fui yo..  
  
-Draco..  
  
Ahora sólo me queda disimular de manera adecuada, un par de miradas incrédulas, miradas de asombro, y eso bastará.  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy!  
  
-Profesor Snape - reaccioné.  
  
Varias miradas curiosas voltearon hacia donde estaba sentado. Les dediqué una mirada de odio y se voltearon de nuevo y siguieron con su poción.  
  
-¿Soñando?  
  
-No señor, estaba, eh.., pensando de que color dijo. que debía de ser la poción.  
  
-Amarilla - dijo el Profesor Snape, se volteó y camino hacia su escritorio - Quédate a la salida Malfoy.  
  
'Rayos' -pensé-'No tengo ganas de hablar con él'  
  
La clase siguió normal. Longbottom tiró su caldero al suelo y Snape le dio detención. Granger fue la primera en terminar la poción, y con perfección, para el desagrado del Profesor Snape, y los demás, platicando y haciendo otras cosas como siempre.  
  
Se acabó. Todos se levantaron lo más rápido posible y salieron de las mazmorras.  
  
-Longbottom, ¿a las seis como acordé?  
  
-S.si.si Pro...Profesor Sna...Snape.  
  
-Correcto, puede salir.  
  
Longbottom salió de las mazmorras. El Profesor Snape volteó hacia donde estaba yo. -Malfoy, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si - conteste de manera segura y cortante.  
  
-Bien, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? Pareces desvelado.  
  
-Estaba - 'piensa Draco, vamos' me dije a mi mismo - copiando el reporte de Historia de la Magia de Blaise, Zabbini si que investiga, siete pergaminos, algo digno de verse.  
  
-Bien, vaya a comer algo y después a descansar.  
  
-Eso haré.  
  
-Puede salir.  
  
-Gracias Profesor - me dirigí a la puerta.  
  
-Y Malfoy.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Inventa algo mejor para la próxima. Blaise nunca hace la tarea.  
  
¿Y si ya me descubrió? Necesito arreglarlo. Necesito saber.  
  
-Profesor Snape, usted perfectamente sabe lo que estuve haciendo anoche.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero nunca antes habías llegado tarde. Procura mejorar tus hábitos en la cama Malfoy. Será peor para ti.  
  
Snape realmente creía que. Alto.. ¿Creyó que ayer me acosté con alguien? Genial, hasta los profesores saben de mis hábitos de.. Entonces, no sabe que yo fui quién. Perfecto, así mejor.  
  
-Eh, si, gracias.  
  
Salí de las mazmorras. Unos ojos verdes me penetraban por detrás. Podía sentirlo.  
  
-Malfoy.  
  
-Kath, ¿de cuando acá ahora soy Malfoy?  
  
-Es lo adecuado entre dos desconocidos.  
  
-Me conoces mejor que nadie.  
  
-Eso creía. -Nunca me vas a perdonar ¿verdad?  
  
-Draco, cuando juegas con fuego te quemas, siempre. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender eso?  
  
Me acerqué a ella. Traía su largo cabello café claro sujeto en una cola de caballo. Ese cabello rizado que tiene la capacidad de volverte loco.  
  
-Desde siempre lo he sabido. Pero al igual, tengo algo que decirte. Cuando juegas con hielo, te terminas congelando.  
  
-¿Es una indirecta? - preguntó ella, en sus ojos se reflejaba nerviosismo.  
  
-Tal vez. Piensa lo que quieras.  
  
-Tal vez, yo me estoy congelando, pero tú..Te estás quemando Malfoy, y vas directo al infierno.  
  
-Rayos, ¿y donde se supone que debo de mandar a las personas que se congelan?  
  
-Conozco tu sarcasmo, déjalo atrás. Madura Malfoy.  
  
¿Madura? ¿Realmente cree que no he madurado ya lo suficiente? A veces la veo y siento que quiero explotar. Pero no puedo. ¿Por qué ella siembra este sentimiento en mí? Estúpido día en el que la conocí.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: INICIO DEL FLASH BACK  
  
-Ni creas que estoy emocionado por trabajar contigo Nott.  
  
-Ja, yo estoy en las nubes.  
  
-Desearías estar en las nubes.. Conmigo, claro está.  
  
-¿Tienes que ser TAN engreído Malfoy?  
  
-Es parte de mi naturaleza - dijo un chico rubio de aproximadamente trece, catorce años.  
  
-Que naturaleza más mala. -susurró una chica con cabello rizado, color café claro, cara de facciones finas, y ojos verdes muy hermosos y profundos.  
  
-Yo no me quejo.  
  
-¿Empezamos?  
  
-Cuando tú quieras - dijo el chico, acercándose a la chica de manera provocadora.  
  
-Ash, aléjate rubio.  
  
-Jajaja, ¿miedo?  
  
-En tus mejores sueños guapo.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Tú, hablando de madurar. Ironías ¿no?  
  
-Puede que si.  
  
Caminó hacia un pasillo oscuro y se perdió de mis pupilas.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Caminé hacia el Gran Comedor. No tenía ganas de ver a tanta gente platicando felizmente. Pero tenía que comer algo. Mi estomago me lo imploraba. Aunque a mi cerebro no le importaba.  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-Si, aunque. no lo sé.  
  
-¡Debió de haber tenido algo que ver! Su padre es mortífago.  
  
-Ron, baja la voz.  
  
-Si, ya Hermione.  
  
-Tendremos que estar atentos. Si siguen pasando esos "accidentes" -dijo Potts, simulando unas comillas con sus dedos - tal vez Hogwarts decida cerrar, o algo peor.  
  
-Pues que expulsen a todos los Slytherins y ya - dijo Weasel, ja, ni en tus mejores sueños estúpido.  
  
-Si Ron, lo que tu digas.  
  
-Escéptica - murmuró Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Qué de qué? -Olvídalo Ron. ¬¬ - dijo Granger.  
  
-Draco. ¿Qué haces escondido ahí? - me dijo Pansy.  
  
-Cállate - dije saliendo de mi escondite.  
  
-¿Espiabas?  
  
-Noooo, ¿como crees? - le respondí con sarcasmo.  
  
-Ya, vamos a comer.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
HOLA¡ SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAL VEZ ESTA MEDIO ABURRIDO, PERO EL PROXIMO SERA MUCHO MEJOR¡ ¿CUAL SERA LA NUEVA PRUEBA? ¿TENDRA UNA NUEVA PRUEBA? ¬¬ JAJAJAJA, BUENO, SIGAN LEYENDO POR FAVOR¡ ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS¡ GRACIAS POR LEERME¡ LOS KIERO MUSHO¡  
  
ATTE:  
  
Lorena (Amy Lee) 


	5. La segunda lechuza

Holaaaaaaaa! De nuevo he regresado por más¡ Ñakañakañaka¡ Aquí esta el capítulo 5 de mi humilde y hermoso fic de Draki-pooh¡ Sigan sintonizando¡ Gratzie¡ (Los r/r los respondo en el capitulo 6, lo siento, falta de tiempo: S)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 5: La segunda lechuza  
  
Oscuridad. Por todos lados. Volteaba y veía sólo de color negro. Veía hacia arriba.. Negro. Sentía que caminaba, pero no veía el suelo. Algo sujetaba mis manos, que estaban detrás de mi espalda. Podía sentirlo, pero, por más que intentaba, no podía verlo.  
  
'¿Son mortífagos?'- me preguntaba constantemente a mi mismo. Pero luego, otro nombre llego a mi mente de un segundo a otro. 'Dementores'.  
  
Volteaba a todos lados sin respuesta. Necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo ahí. ¿Una junta? Tal vez, -pensé -. De pronto podía divisar a lo lejos a un gran grupo de Dementores, todos viniendo hacia mí. Frío. Sentía que el frío llegaba por muchas partes. Por aquí, por allá. Nada tenía sentido. Los Dementotes se acercaban cada vez más a mí. Uno de ellos se acerco demasiado a mí. Podía ver su viscosa y asquerosa mano salir de su capucha. Tenía miedo. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Y de pronto, en un instante todo se empezó a borrar.  
  
-Estúpidos sueños, ya se me está haciendo costumbre - pensé, inmediatamente después de despertarme, lleno de sudor.  
  
Miré hacia el reloj. Ocho de la mañana, muy temprano para mi costumbre. Decidí ir a los baños de los chicos. Pansy debe de estar dormida - pensé - y me dirigí hacia el pasillo de la norte sur, tercer piso, donde estaba situado el baño de los prefectos.  
  
La verdad, ser prefecto tiene sus privilegios. Tienes más lujos, por ejemplo. Entré al baño. Lujoso, con varias tinas y jacuzzis, y regaderas del lado derecho. Me desvestí y entre a una de las tinas. No se por que, pero es relajante el efecto de las burbujas. (N/a: Ahhhhhh papi yo quiero estar contigo en esa tina XD).  
  
Terminé de bañarme, me vestí, y me dirigí a los terrenos. Un poco de aire fresco nunca cae mal. Era un día muy.. Colorido, podría decirse. El lago reflejaba los destellos del sol y varias personas platicaban ahí o leían un libro. Otras estaban mojándose los pies en el lago y viendo las acrobacias del calamar gigante. Demasiado para mí, diría yo. Observe el panorama. Kin estaba charlando efusivamente con Lesy y Katrinka. El equipo de Ravenclaw discutía algunas tácticas para su partido de Quiddith, en contra de nosotros, el próximo fin de semana. Y.. al pie de un árbol, sentada con un libro cerrado, estaba ella.  
  
Se veía bastante pensativa. Veía el lago y volteaba hacia la puerta del castillo. Sentí tentación de acercarme. Pero me contuve, no estoy para rechazos en este momento.  
  
Decidí regresar al castillo. No tenía nada que hacer ahí. No había nada allí que me interesase.  
  
-¿Escapando de mí?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-No estoy para tensiones en este momento, es todo.  
  
-Mira Draco.  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Qué no era Malfoy para ti?  
  
-No me importa tu nombre.  
  
Cuando Kath dijo eso no logre procesar sus palabras. Creo que me entendió, por la cara de estúpido que puse.  
  
-¿Acaso tu nombre debe de gobernar a tu corazón? ¿Acaso tu apellido debe de corromper tu mente?  
  
-No lo entiendes Katherine.  
  
-Tú tampoco lo entiendes Draco.  
  
-Como sea.  
  
Kath se marcho de ahí y regreso a su antiguo lugar al pie del árbol. Al principio creí que estaba enojada, pero, después supe lo decepcionada que estaba de mí.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-Malditas lechuzas, ¿qué no pueden dejarme en paz por un rato?  
  
Una lechuza de color café pálido entró por mi ventana.  
  
-Si hubiera cerrado la ventana te hubieras estrellado contra el vidrio estúpida lechuza - pensé, cuando la lechuza posó sobre mi cama un sobre color carmesí.  
  
"Señor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Slytherin, segunda habitación a la derecha"  
  
'No otra vez'  
  
Tomé el sobre con las manos temblorosas. ¿Qué podrá ser esta vez? - pensé.  
  
Casi rompí la carta de lo rápido que abrí el sobre. El papel era de un color amarillo potente. Un color horrible que no se olvida fácilmente. Desdoble el papel y comencé a leer.  
  
Señor Malfoy:  
  
Por medio del presente le queremos informar que la primera prueba que se le fue otorgada fue llevada a cabo con total éxito.  
  
'Si, aja'  
  
Y también tenemos el gusto de informarle que tal fue el interés del Señor Oscuro en usted, que se le ha sido otorgada otra prueba. Su segunda de muchas más.  
  
'Esto no es posible, pensé que me dejarían en paz'  
  
La prueba consiste en lo siguiente.  
  
Terminé de leer la carta. Mis ojos estaban más abiertos de lo común y sentía que miles de gotas de sudor frío empapaban mi cara y mis manos.  
  
'No voy a poder hacer esto sin que Potter me descubra'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Caminaba lentamente y con pesadez. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué esto? El destino puede ser muy cruel cuando quiere. El destino pone cara de perro si se le da la gana.  
  
-Malfoy.  
  
´ No puedes empezar a sentir lástima Malfoy, y menos por.'  
  
-Señor Malfoy.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Sigue igual de distraído como de costumbre - me dijo Snape, con esos ojos que siempre te miran de una forma sospechosa, cuando quieren - ¿Algo anda mal?  
  
-No, ¿Por qué habría de haber algo mal? - dije, fingiendo altivez y superioridad en mi voz, que ya no podía más.  
  
-Eso dígamelo usted.  
  
-Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde a Transformaciones.  
  
-Vaya Señor Malfoy y tengo cuidado.  
  
-Lo tendré.  
  
Caminé lo más rápido que pude. Aunque le dije a Snape que llegaría tarde a Transformaciones para escaparme, era verdad. Tenía ya 4 minutos de retraso.  
  
'La Profesora McGonagall me va a poner en detención'  
  
Entré al aula. Todo estaba en silencio. Para McGonagall que la clase este en silencio es su mayor satisfacción.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, gracias por llegar tan puntual a la clase.  
  
-Lo sien.  
  
-No diga que lo siente Señor Malfoy, váyase a sentar.  
  
Me dirigí hasta el final de la clase y empecé a transformar un estúpido zapato en un en una especie de lagartija, o algo de la familia de los reptiles, qué se yo.  
  
Weasley y Potter estaban teniendo problemas y Granger los ayudaba.  
  
'No se preocupen por ahora, sigan así'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ya habían pasado una semana y todavía no tenía ningún avance. Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien.  
  
-¡Draco!  
  
Me agaché sin pensarlo y al abrir los ojos vi que una bludger acababa de rozar mi cabello.  
  
-Maldición Draco, hazlo bien.  
  
-Los siento Luthenberg.  
  
'Ok Draco, a buscar la snitch' - pensé, recorriendo con la vista todo el panorama.  
  
Después de unos tres minutos la vi. Estaba a unos metros de Davies, el capitán de Ravenclaw.  
  
'Tu te los buscaste Ravenclaw'  
  
Me fui a toda velocidad por la snitch. Sentía el aire frío rozar mis mejillas y el resto de mi rostro. De repente, sentí algo metálico en mi mano. Habíamos ganado.  
  
************************************************************************* 'Planea algo Malfoy, se acaba el tiempo'  
  
-Si me hago amigo de Weasley.  
  
'¿De Weasley?'  
  
-Será más fácil, y talvez si manejo un poco la situación, me de un poco de información -pensé - tal vez. Si le paso información a Voldemort sólo me utilizará como espía, y ya no me encargará estas pruebas estúpidas.  
  
Esta prueba, aunque no parezca, es más difícil que la anterior. No se ni siquiera como empezar.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
-Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?  
  
-Mira, se que no te voy a convencer así como así pero.  
  
-Habla, no tengo tiempo para esto.  
  
-Tal vez podríamos olvidar los viejos resentimientos surgidos entre Granger, Potter y por supuesto tu familia, los Weasleys.  
  
-¿Estás diciéndome que quieres ser nuestro amigo?  
  
Weasley me miraba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que dije, ni siquiera yo lo creía.  
  
-Pues.usa las palabras que quieras, yo sólo quiero dejar atrás el pasado, es todo.  
  
-No te será tan fácil.  
  
-Sólo quiero comenzar, no olvidar.  
  
-No esperes que salgamos contigo ni nada de eso.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Con.? Olvídalo.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Adiós Weasley.  
  
'Primer paso, listo'  
  
'¿En qué estará pensando Malfoy?, mejor no hay que confiar tanto'-pensó Weasley. Weasley volteó y me miró de una manera extraña mientras se alejaba.  
  
'Seguramente quiero ser tu amigo Weasley, soy un Malfoy, recuerda eso'  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I've woken now To find myself, In the shadows of all I have created.  
  
I'm longing to, Be lost in you, Away from this place, Won't you take me away from me?  
  
Evanescence, Away from me, "Origin" Debut CD (Out of print)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Se los prometo que actualizaré pronto ahora si es verdad, es que estoy enferma y no me llegaba la inspiración y pues sigo enferma pero trataré de cargar el Cáp. 6 antes del 24 de Dic. Gracias x sus reviews, los amo ¡  
  
Si quieren platicar por MSN agréguenme a: lorena_btvs@hotmail.com  
  
Dejen reviews porfa ¡ Como quieren que siga la historia? Tienen alguna idea? O nade más manden un review ekis aunque me quieran decir hasta de lo que me voy a morir OK? Ajaja,  
  
At: Lorena Aka Amy Lee  
  
Miembro de la orden Siriusiana y Draconiana  
  
Xoxo's 


	6. Todo tiene una razón de ser

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Weasley volteó y me miró de una manera extraña mientras se alejaba.  
  
'Seguramente quiero ser tu amigo Weasley, soy un Malfoy, recuerda eso'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Capítulo 6: Todo tiene una razón de ser.  
  
'Esto tiene que terminar hoy'  
  
Caminé por el pasillo para salir a los terrenos. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Era agotador. Toda la semana ideando planes y conjeturas para esta misión. Y creo que todo esta ya planeado. El viento sopla en mi favor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
  
Iba caminando y sentí algo que choco contra mí. De inmediato vi de quien se trataba.  
  
-Lo siento, es que iba.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-¿Draco? No te vi, lo siento.  
  
-¿Y por qué ibas tan deprisa?  
  
-Tengo que llegar con Harry, quede de ayudarle en una tarea para Snape y.  
  
-Esta bien, no te retengo más, vete.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Eh, ¿podemos vernos más tarde?  
  
-Claro, ¿dónde?  
  
-En el lago, a las 6.  
  
-Ahí estaré.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Mmm, donde está mi camiseta negra. ¿Zabinni, tomaste mi camiseta negra?  
  
-Claro que no, no soy pordiosero.  
  
-Cállate tonto.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Blaise salió de mi cuarto, me había estado contando una de sus citas y después de un rato se fue.  
  
Encontré mi camiseta negra y me la puse. Después me puse los pantalones, del mismo color. Miré mi reloj. Las siete y media. Media hora para el encuentro, y media hora para que el destino comenzara a trabajar. Media hora más de dicha para ella. Media hora más.  
  
Caminé sin ningún rumbo por mi cuarto. Iba al baño, pero me regresaba, iba hacia la ventana y desistía. Decidí salir del cuarto e ir unos momentos a la sala común.  
  
Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con una sala común casi vacía. Sólo Katherine estaba allí. Escribía algo. En un libro rojo, con hojas de colores.  
  
-¿Haciendo algo de provecho Nott?  
  
-Para mi si.  
  
-¿Sigues enojada conmigo Kath?  
  
-No puedo estar enojada contigo, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, y tú lo sabes.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-¿Y a dónde vas?  
  
-A una cita.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Si, no te sorprendas.  
  
-Nunca lo hago.  
  
-Es sólo un encuentro cercano.  
  
-Estás loco.  
  
-Tengo que irme, deséame suerte.  
  
-Suerte Draco.  
  
Caminé hacia la puerta de la sala común y volteé. Le sonreí a Kath y salí de ahí. Caminé como por diez minutos hasta que por fin llegue a los terrenos. No había nadie ahí, ya que hacia bastante frío. Sólo había una persona esperándome cerca del lago. Tal como lo habíamos acordado. 'Otro punto a mi favor'  
  
-Hola, siento haberte hecho esperar.  
  
-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar Draco.. ¿y bien?  
  
-Este. ¿qué?  
  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
-Es que... Quería mostrarte algo, si no es mucha molestia.  
  
-Claro que no. bien, y ¿Dónde está?  
  
-En el bosque, lo encontré ayer.  
  
-¿En serio?, pero.. ¿pero no es peligroso?  
  
-Puede ser, por eso no te voy a obligar si no quieres ir.  
  
-Pues vamos.  
  
'El viento realmente sigue a mi favor'  
  
Caminamos hacia el bosque y nos adentramos en él. Estaba un poco oscuro. Algunos rayos se infiltraban por alguno que otro hueco entre las ramas de los árboles, lo que iluminaba un poco el lugar. Sólo lo suficiente. Volteé a verla. Estaba un poco inquieta, insegura. Tal ves ella sabía muy en el fondo que no debía de confiar en mí. Pero que puedo decir. Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. Siempre.  
  
Volteaba a todos lados buscando mi señal, y no llegaba. De pronto, divisé un par de rosas solitarias que crecían ahí, cerca de un árbol podrido. 'Kath'-murmuré. Esas rosas me recordaban a una pelea que habíamos tenido el año pasado. Esa pelea por la que rompimos nuestra. relación. Bueno, yo creía que teníamos una relación, después me di cuenta de que nunca fue algo parecido.  
  
#########################Inicio_Flash_Back#################################  
  
-Es que Draco...  
  
-¿Qué? Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no es mi estúpida decisión, es culpa de mi Padre.  
  
-¡Ya deja de esconderte detrás de tu padre!  
  
-¿Esconderme?  
  
-Draco, todo es culpa de tu padre, si tu no quieres hacer algo no hay poder humano que te haga cambiar de parecer.  
  
-Entiende, mi familia es antigua, tenemos arraigadas las tradiciones de hace mil años, ¿qué quieres que haga?  
  
-No lo se.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-¿Sabes Draco?, tu puedes llegar a ser tu peor enemigo, y lo vas a llegar a ser si no dejas tu orgullo de lado.  
  
-Lo que me pides es imposible, y tú lo sabes.  
  
-Eres un tonto.  
  
-Eso ya lo se, ¿pero que quieres que haga? ¿Qué de repente llegue con Potter y le de un abrazo? ¿O que vaya con Granger y le de un beso? Esas cosas no las puedo hacer, tengo que seguir siendo frío y sin sentimientos, soy un Malfoy, así nací, con este estúpido apellido que me tiene atado, y lamentablemente, yo no puedo cortar las cadenas, ¿sabes cuantas veces lo he intentado? No puedo Katherine, simplemente, no puedo.  
  
-No te pido nada de eso - dijo ella, acercándose a mí, y tomando mi cara con sus manos.  
  
-Ya no se lo que me estas pidiendo - dije yo, escondiendo la cara.  
  
-Sólo te pido.. Que pienses en todas aquellas rosas que crecen alejadas del color, que pienses en todas aquellas rosas que están ahí, solitarias, cubiertas de oscuridad.  
  
-Estoy traduciendo eso para mi cerebro.  
  
-Tu eres como una de esas rosas Malfoy, cuando veas alguna, lo entenderás.  
  
############################Fin_Flash_Back################################  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
-Si - dije yo, despertando del trance.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Si.  
  
Volví a voltear, pero las rosas ya no estaban. 'Creo que ya entendí Kath, después de todo'  
  
-.... ¿Y...?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Lo que me ibas a mostrar...  
  
-Ah si, eso.  
  
'Rayos, por que no llegan, está empezando a desconfiar'  
  
Seguimos caminando y yo no dije nada, así se paso media hora, sólo caminando.  
  
-Draco, tengo frío.  
  
-Pero hace mucho calor - mentí, la verdad, yo también me estaba muriendo de frío.  
  
-¿Calor? - ella río -estás loco, en serio.  
  
Y seguimos caminando. Caminando sin rumbo fijo, caminando por caminar. Necesitaba urgentemente seguir con este plan, estaba a punto de dejarla ir, de rendirme. 'Esto no va a resultar'  
  
-Vamos a regresar.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Y lo que me ibas a enseñar?  
  
-No está, es nocturno.  
  
-Pero si es de noche.  
  
-Digo, es diurno.  
  
-¿Diurno? Pero cuando llegamos era de día, y no lo encontramos.  
  
-Si, es extraño - dije, harto de fingir amabilidad hacia alguien que no se la merecía, por lo menos, de mi parte no.  
  
-Si.. Creo que si.  
  
Caminábamos de regreso cuando empecé a sentir mucho más frío de lo común. Era un frío penetrante. Un frío que podía congelarte. Un frío.. extrañamente conocido.  
  
-Draco...  
  
De repente, se oscureció más de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía más frío, y era casi imposible ver algo. Un grupo como de 20 gentes con capucha se acercaba hacia mí. No podía verlos muy bien, pero se oían las pisadas, variadas, largas, y profundas. El crujido de las hojas se hacía cada vez más fuerte y prolongado.  
  
-Draco, por favor dime que no es cierto.  
  
Volteé de inmediato y la sujete. No podía dejar que se escapara. Ella no se resistía. Creo que los dementores comenzaron a hacer efecto. Ni siquiera se movía desesperada. Sólo movía las piernas, de vez en cuando, intentando correr o escapar. Otra vida que se va en mis manos. Otra vida que se pierde por culpa de esta maldita oscuridad.  
  
Sentía debilidad, como si mi mente se nublara. Un mortífago que venía al frente se acerco a mí y dijo unas palabras extrañas. Después de eso me toco la frente y listo. Ya no sentí más mareos ni debilidad. Uno de los dementores se acercó a ella. Parecía como si la estuviera analizando, ya que no podía ver sus ojos. Volteó a ver al mortífago, creo que se llama Durad, algo así, y asintió.  
  
'La hora se acerca'  
  
Como que me miró (n/a: pues pobre Draco, no sabe si lo están viendo o que ¿Cómo les ves los ojos? Pues quien sabe. algún día XD) y la tomó en sus manos. Yo sólo deje que pasara. Ella seguía como en shock. Tal vez sentía lo mismo que yo, mareos, debilidad, ganas de gritar, y no poder hacerlo.. es brutal.  
  
El mortífago hizo que me volteará. Yo sólo obedecí. Oí unos crujidos de hojas y unos quejidos. Algunos gritos y suplicas, y al final, no oí nada. Absolutamente nada. Parecía como si el viento hubiera desaparecido. Como si las hojas se hubieran congelado. Como si los grillos hubieran muerto, así de repente.  
  
-Ya puedes voltear.  
  
Volteé y me encontré con unos ojos marrones que me miraban sin sentimiento. Unos ojos marrones que minutos antes me habían visto con alegría, con ganas de vivir y de seguir adelante. Como es posible que unos ojos tan hermosos se apaguen hasta el grado de permanecer así, fríos, sin sentimientos, sin rastro alguno de vida.  
  
-El primer paso ya está hecho, pero es el primer paso de muchos más, tenemos que trabajar rápido si queremos tener todo listo para cuando nos lo ordenaron.  
  
Pude ver a duras penas que los dementores sólo asentían. Después volví a ver los ojos marrones. Tan inexpresivos. Y me puse a pensar. ¿Por qué alguien que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente sufre siempre otra vez, y otra vez, y otra? ¿Por qué alguien que se merece toda la felicidad en esta miserable vida sólo encuentra angustia y desesperación? ¿Por qué alguien que sólo quiere divertirse sólo sufre injustamente? ¿Por qué dicen que todos tienen lo que merecen si eso no es cierto? Nadie tiene lo que merece. Todos tienen lo que la maldita vida les quiere dar. Si es que les da algo. A nadie le dan alegrías y momentos felices nada más por que si. Tienes que trabajar duro para ganártelo. Y ni así. Ni siquiera así puedes conseguir que la vida te de algo bueno. Ni siquiera así.  
  
-Nos la llevaremos, bien hecho Malfoy.  
  
No pude decir nada. No se me ocurrió nada que decir. Las palabras 'Bien hecho Malfoy' retumbaban en mi cerebro. ¿Bien hecho? ¿Por qué decir eso cuando no hice nada bien? Todo esto es algo que nunca debió de haber ocurrido. Nunca.  
  
Los ojos marrones me miraban. Yo sólo podía sentir lástima por ellos, y por su dueña. Una chica llena de vida y de chispa. Una chica que siempre lucho hasta el final y que ha estado al borde de la muerte. Un chica común, como cualquiera, pero con un destino diferente al de mucha gente. Un destino único.... Y fatal.  
  
Los dementores se fueron y Durad tomó a la dueña de los ojos marrones de la mano e hizo que lo siguiera.  
  
-Adiós Virginia, ojalá algún día tus ojos recuperen su alegría - murmuré.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Como están amiguis? Les mando muchos besos ¡Originalmente iba a cargar este capítulo el 26 de Dic, pero pues ya ven, el Internet fallo un poco y pues aquí estamos ya. Así que espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y que tengan todo lo que le pidieron a Santa oki? Jajaja XD. Este, con respecto al fic, pues a lo mejor hago unos 10 capítulos, pues los que salgan de mi imaginación ok? Y traten de imaginar lo que va a pasar a continuación, a lo mejor alguien le atina no? dejen su review diciendo lo que creen que va a pasar y de pasada díganme si voy bien o no ya saben, su opinión es la más imp. para esta humilde escritora así que. a escribir ¡Gracias x todo!  
  
(PD: Ya se que me tarde años en cargar pero el Internet no jalaba, y hasta hace una hora me la arreglaron, sorry)  
  
xOxO  
  
|0r3nÄ  
  
(Actualizare el 11 de Enero sin falta, Gracias x sus reviews, cuídense) 


	7. Reflexionando

Capítulo 7: Reflexionando  
  
Me desperté de un sobresalto. Sentía frío. pero hacía calor. Hasta estaba sudando. Pero no era un sudor frío, simplemente era algo imposible de entender. ¿Cómo puedes sentir calor y frío al mismo tiempo?  
  
Pero la verdad, el frío era interno. El frío siempre ha embriagado mi alma y siempre seguirá ahí. Ese frío que nació conmigo, listo para invadir mis células, mi alma y mi sentir, en cualquier segundo.  
  
Aunque recuerdo que no estuvo ahí desde siempre. No estuvo ahí cuando era un niñito estúpido y mediocre. No estuvo ahí cuando lo único que me importaba era jugar, o llenarme de lodo, o simplemente tomar jugo o comer. Ese frío no estuvo ahí hasta que fui creciendo y me hicieron ver que como todo ser humano yo estaba lleno de temores e inseguridades. Y lo peor de todo fue cuando mi padre me fue controlando hasta que logro poner la semilla de sus miedos en mí.  
  
Mi padre. Un tema tan largo que nunca acabaré de contar. Que nunca acabaré de conocer. Conozco sus inseguridades y temores como si fueran los míos. Tiene miedo a que su sangre real se contamine tocando la mano de una persona, o platicando con ella. Tiene miedo de que lo vean con sangres sucias y se burlen o critiquen. Esta inseguro de su vida, y lo más triste es que no es feliz. Nunca lo fue. Y nunca lo será. Y todo es su culpa, y él lo sabe perfectamente. Él lo escogió. Él quiso ser así.  
  
Yo vivía de lo más despreocupadamente en mis rejas de cristal. Mi madre así lo prefería. Me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera cuando mi Padre salía de negocios, o iba a alguna de sus reuniones. Me sobreprotegía, pero no me importaba. Mientras yo siguiera soñando, todo estaba bien para mí. Nunca entendí porque lo hizo.  
  
¿Sabes lo difícil que es pasar de príncipe a mendigo en un solo día? ¿Lo difícil que es vivir en una burbuja y que de repente se reviente? ¿Lo difícil que es aceptar que ESTÁS viviendo? Y lo peor de todo es saber que estás viviendo en un mundo que gira y progresa cada día, y después darte cuenta de que tú sólo estás ahí. sin progresar, sin vivir, sólo ahí. viendo el mundo pasar, sin poder hacer nada.  
  
Recuerdo que cuando cumplí 10 me sentía tan alegre, y no sabía por qué. Todo era perfección hasta que mi Padre empezó su plan a largo plazo. Yo debía de empezar a ser un Malfoy. Debía de dejar de ser Draco. Debía dejar de comportarme como un ser humano y empezar a actuar como una piedra. Sabes, yo no lo entendía, pero después supe que las piedras debían de ser fuertes por naturaleza, debían de pegar duro, pero no dejarse pegar. Debían de herir, sin dejar rastro alguno. Debían de permanecer ahí, sin sentimientos ni ilusiones. Debían de ser simplemente. Piedras.  
  
Mi Padre decía que ya faltaba un año para empezar mi curso en Hogwarts y que ya debía de sentar cabeza. Ya debía de empezar a humillar, pisotear, herir y a desconsiderar a cualquier mediocre que se cruzara en mi camino. Me repetía constantemente que tenía que leer al menos 3 libros de Artes Oscuras a la semana. Y cada vez se ponían peores. Imagínate, un niño de 10 años leyendo como torturar a las personas cuando podía estar afuera brincando o simplemente observando la forma de las nubes. A los 10 años fue cuando este frío llego y arremetió contra mí, para no salir jamás. Jamás.  
  
Después de un tiempo entendí por qué mi madre me sobreprotegía de ese modo. Sólo quería que yo fuera feliz. Que viviera feliz 10 años. Y si lo fui. Si que fui feliz. Todo era perfecto, hasta que mi apellido tomo mi cuerpo y se instaló. Hasta ese día fui feliz. Y sé que mi madre sabía lo que ocurriría. Siempre le agradeceré. Pero quizá ella pudo haber cambiado mi destino. Lástima que el quizá, para mí, no exista.  
  
Así pasó un año. Miles de hechizos mortíferos ocupaban mi mente. Millones de planes para humillar recorrían mis entrañas sin cesar. La semilla que algún día fue pequeña, creció y enredo sus ramas en mí, sujetándome con fuerza, sin dejarme salir. Sin dejarme respirar. Sin dejarme vivir.  
  
Sin darme cuenta empecé a ser como él. Empecé a pensar negativo. Empecé a vivir en negro. Empecé a desarrollar planes y objetivos basados en maldad. Todo era como mi Padre quería.  
  
Y sin embargo, algo no encajaba. Primero, por que ya no era capaz de sonreír, o de disfrutar la brisa en mi rostro. Y segundo, porque mi madre empezó a mirarme con lástima y decepción. La cosa que más odio en la vida es la lástima. No me gusta sentirla ni tenerla. Empecé a cuestionarme el por qué del comportamiento de mi madre y por más que rompía mi cerebro no sabía qué. No sabía nada. Nada de provecho.  
  
Mi madre ya no hablaba conmigo como antes. Sabía que estaba cambiando. Y también sabía que no era uno de esos cambios buenos. Era el cambiar para mal. Ella nunca me lo reprochó, ni me lo ha reprochado. Pero algunas veces pienso que tal vez si mi madre hubiera hablado conmigo acerca de lo que ella pensaba todo sería diferente. Hubiera, otra de mis palabras favoritas.  
  
Recuerdo que un día antes de entrar a mi primer curso en Hogwarts entré al cuarto de mis padres. Sólo mi madre estaba ahí. Todo se ve tan claramente en mi cabeza. Estaba sentada en una mecedora cerca de la ventana que da a la terraza. Veía hacía afuera. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla, y su mano sostenía un papel viejo y muy arrugado.  
  
Inicio Flash Back:  
  
-Cierra la puerta.  
  
-¿Madre? - preguntó Draco cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera te atreves a decirme mamá?  
  
-Lo siento mamá, son cosas de mi Padre.  
  
-Si, ya lo sé, tu Padre y sus cosas.  
  
-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el joven rubio, con cierto tono de preocupación.  
  
-Si Draco, todo bien.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué lloras?  
  
-No lloro, simplemente recuerdo.  
  
-¿Recuerdas?  
  
-A veces es necesario recordar lo que has hecho mal en tu vida, para no repetirlo jamás.  
  
-¿Acaso has hecho algo mal?  
  
-Hice muchas cosas mal hijo, muchas.  
  
-¿Cómo casarte y tener un hijo? - dijo Draco, con un tono en el que se podía distinguir un poco de coraje.  
  
-No - dijo ella - Primero, rompí la estatua más cara de mi madre y culpe a Samantha, y nunca me reprocho, no hice caso a mis instintos y deje que me manipularan y que me convirtieran en maniquí, no supe como proteger a lo que más quiero en el mundo, y ¿sabes Draco?, lo único bueno en este mundo para mi, eres tú, nunca lo dudes.  
  
El chico rubio se quedó ahí, como estatua. No sabía que decir. Parecía como si quisiera... ¿Llorar?  
  
-¿Estás decepcionada de mí?  
  
-Claro que no, si debo de estar decepcionada de alguien es de mi misma. Mírate Draco, eres todo un caballero, tan guapo y distinguido. Pero a la vez tan distante y frío. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras amable y juguetón? ¿Cuándo eras tímido y amigable? ¿Recuerdas cuando reías simplemente por que llovía o salía el arco iris?  
  
Draco simplemente movió la cabeza en señal positiva. Lo recordaba y muy bien. Draco simplemente quería volver a ver la lluvia caer sobre él, y quería reír.  
  
D-Después llegó mi Padre y me cambio.  
  
N-Y dejamos que pasará.  
  
D-Y me transforme totalmente.  
  
N-Al grado de no tener sentimientos.  
  
Los dos enmudecieron. Draco a este punto ya sabía el por que de la actitud de su madre y Narcisa, a este punto, ya sabía como se sentía Draco respecto a eso.  
  
_Fin Flash Back_  
  
Caminé hacia mi baúl y lo abrí. Saqué un poco de ropa y lo vi. Ahí estaba el papel arrugado y viejo. No sabía que estaba ahí. Lo abrí cuidadosamente, con miedo a romperlo. Apareció un dibujo mal hecho, a base de crayones. Estaba dibujado un niño de palitos, con su mamá al lado. Colores muy brillantes los adornaban. El niño sonreía y su madre también. Volteé la hoja. Letras moradas resaltaban en el nítido papel color crema, que alguna vez fue blanco. 'Feliz día de las Madres, con cariño, Draco'.  
  
Arrugue con fuerza el papel y lo arroje contra la pared. Sentía mucha impotencia y desesperación. ¿Cómo fui a cambiar tanto?, mejor dicho, ¿Cómo fui a empeorar tanto?  
  
Salí de mi cuarto y escuche a dos personas hablando. Femenino y masculino, mis conversaciones favoritas.  
  
-¿Entonces si vamos?  
  
-No lo se.  
  
-Vamos Kath, sal conmigo sólo una vez.  
  
-Ok, lo que sea.  
  
-Nos vamos a divertir, ¿está bien?  
  
-Si, claro Blaise.  
  
-¿Interrumpo algo? - tenía que meterme en la conversación, nadie iba a salir con mi chica, nadie.  
  
-Creo que..-comenzó Blaise, pero Kath lo interrumpió.  
  
-No, nada.  
  
-¿Vas a salir Nott?  
  
-¿Estabas espiando Draco? - me preguntó Blaise con cierto disgusto en su voz.  
  
-Señorita Nott, ¿me permite un segundo? - le pregunté a Katherine, que asintió.  
  
Blaise sólo se quedo ahí viéndolos, se rió irónicamente, y se fue. Draco le dio el brazo a Kath y caminaron hasta el sillón. Kath se sentó.  
  
-¿Pretendías salir con Zabinni?  
  
-Si...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Vas a salir con alguien a mis espaldas?  
  
-Draco... ya te enteraste, así que no creo que sea a tus espal...  
  
-¡No me importa!, Kath yo..  
  
-Draco, formalmente ya no tenemos ninguna relación.  
  
-Pero tú sigues siendo mía Katherine.  
  
-Nunca fui tuya, creí que podía ayudarte, pero no pude, se me escapó de las manos y sólo sufrí, no quiero eso otra vez..  
  
-Te prometo que esta vez todo será distinto.  
  
-¿Dónde he escuchado eso Draco?  
  
-Perdóname, no fue mi intención.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Draco se acercaba cada vez más y se hincó enfrente del sillón.  
  
-Quiero hacerte feliz Katherine.  
  
-No se si puedes hacer eso, si no eres feliz tú, ¿Cómo quieres hacer feliz a alguien?  
  
-Así.  
  
Me acerqué a ella y tome su cara entre mis manos. Ella agacho la mirada y yo la levanté. Incliné un poco mi rostro y roseé sus labios con los míos. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba amarla. Ella suspiró. Recorrí su espalda con mi mano, mientras ella me quitaba la túnica. Rápidamente, todo sin dejar huella. Terminó y ahora yo se la quité a ella, mientras ella me mordía el cuello, yo rozaba sus piernas y sentía escalofríos. Sólo quería besarla, sentirla de nuevo y grabar cada centímetro de su piel en mi mente. Quería que ella me amara, un poco imposible considerando las circunstancias. Nuestros labios se encontraron y no pude resistir más. La besé, con pasión, y a la vez con cautela. La besé, fríamente y a la vez desesperadamente. Ella se iba haciendo cada vez más para atrás hasta que acabe encima de ella en el gran sillón negro, cerca de la chimenea. Desabotonó mi camiseta y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Después empezó a desabotonar mis pantalones, pero yo la detuve. Primero tenía que hacer lo mío. Besé su cuello y lo mordí, mientras ella gemía de placer y me pedía más. Casi arranque los botones de su suéter, dejando a la vista su sujetador negro. Me tenía loco, quería quedarme así, en ese momento, con ella, para siempre. Ella me arrebató los pantalones y me miraba juguetonamente, con esa sonrisa pícara e infantil que años tras me volvió loco. Que años atrás conquisto mi alma.  
  
Subí su falda y acaricié sus piernas. Tan suaves y frágiles, toda ella era perfecta. Ella disfrutaba de cada una de mis caricias y besos, al igual que yo. Le quité lentamente todo rastro de ropa interior, mientras mi lengua encontraba sus puntos débiles. Ella se volteó, quedando encima de mí, y me quitó los boxers. Eso era. Ya no había nada que nos separará. Ni siquiera una capa de tela, nada. Ella mordía mi cuello, mis brazos, mis orejas. Yo acariciaba delicadamente su piel, su pecho, su abdomen, cada centímetro de su piel. Nuestros cuerpos jugaban a desenfrenarse. Nuestros corazones jugaban a amar. A la luz de la luna, nuestra almas jugaban a entrelazarse.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
List0o0o0¡ Ola a todos lo prometido es deuda¡ Mish gracias por leerme y seguir el fic¡ en vdd lo agradezco¡ Actualizare super pronto se los prometo, dejen reviews¡ Gracias  
  
xoxo,  
  
Lorena  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana y Draconiana  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Contestando reviews:  
  
Lady-Eloane:  
  
Kionda Elizabeth¡ Jajaja, ¿en serio te traume? Jejeje, te deseo felices sueños y lee lo demás mi vida, ok? Pa ke te traumes más, jijijiji, Gracias x leer¡ Byessss. Xoxo.  
  
Shofa:  
  
Gracias x leerme y por decir que te encanta mi historia! Te lo agradezco mucho! Yo realmente queria que la 2° prueba fuera peor que matar y pues según yo, lo logre, pero eso no es todo, esperen a ver ke sigue después, ok? Gracias por felicitarme y claro ke lo más imp. Para mi es ke mis lectores digan que voy bien! Muchas gracias! Besos y abrazos. Perdon por no actualizar, no tenia internet, me fui de viaje, se descompuse la comp., en fin. tragedias. Brizeide!!!!!!:  
  
Jajaja, Hola amiguiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ps ya supiste que paso y con quien ¿no? kreo ke no mato a nadie... más bien.. ps tu sabes, jejeje, y a ginny todavía le espera algo pero, te lo imaginas ya? Kien sabe... gracias x lo de ke te mejores¡ jajaja, ya stoi super mejor¡ te veo el lunes en la skool¡ rz con madre¡ muaaaaaa¡ jaja tkmka¡ Hermione.. pues... ahorita no nos sirve. ok? (Lo siento fans de Hrmne, no soy fan de ella)  
  
Lilyta:  
  
Gracias x leerme¡ jajaja, tu tmb odias a Pansy? Jejeje, ya somos 2¡ chokala¡ xoxo  
  
Mish1:  
  
¿Tendra salida? No lo se, sinceramente, pero creo que con lo que le hizo a Ginny ya penetro mucho mas en la oscuridad. ¿Cuál será su final? Jaja, destino, destino. Gracias x leerme¡ xoxo.  
  
PD: ¿QUIEREN QUE DRACO SE MUERA? JAJAJA, PLIS, DEJENME REVIEW DICIENDO SI KIEREN KE SE MUERA O NO, NECESITO INSPIRACION¡ LOS KIERO MUSHO¡ XOXO CUIDENSE MIL¡ 


	8. La JMM

Diario de un mortífago  
  
Capítulo 8: La JMM  
  
-Entonces, ¿todo listo?  
  
-Afirmativo.  
  
-¿En dónde se llevará a cabo?  
  
-En lo subterráneo señor.  
  
-Perfecto, avise a los mortífagos.  
  
-De inmediato señor.  
  
-Tenemos que ser precavidos – dijo este último para si mismo.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Él abrir la ventana ya es una costumbre – dije, levantándome de la cama para abrirla.  
  
Una lechuza color pardo entro volando, ululó y dejo caer un sobre morado brillante cerca de mis pies. Lo recogí, y para cuando volteé la lechuza ya se había ido.  
  
-¿Cuándo dejaran de divertirse conmigo?  
  
Abrí el sobre lo más rápido posible. No me sorprendí al ver dentro un papel color negro, perfectamente doblado.  
  
-Vamos a ver..... Estimado Señor Malfoy..... Blablablablabl – paré, ¿había entendido bien?  
  
Releí la carta una, o dos veces, creo que entendí bien.  
  
"Estimado Señor Malfoy:  
  
Por medio del presente le hacemos saber acerca de la JMM, que se llevará acabo mañana, a las 12:00 p.m. Deberá presentarse al lugar de su iniciación donde lo esperará uno de nuestros mortífagos, que le dará indicaciones. Ropa negra, túnica negra. Conoce las reglas Señor Malfoy."  
  
-Conoce las reglas Señor Malfoy, ¿dónde abre oído eso? – me pregunté, sarcásticamente.  
  
La famosa JMM. No pensé que llegaría tan pronto. Mi Padre siempre la mencionaba como la octava maravilla del mundo. Decía que es lo mejor para demostrar cuanto has avanzado desde tu última JMM, o en mi caso, desde tu iniciación. Aunque siempre lo vi como un espectáculo. Como un circo. Y ahora...... yo soy el payaso.  
  
Ironías de la vida, nunca me han gustado los circos. Y ahora tengo que asistir a uno contra mi voluntad. Asqueroso.  
  
-Draco.... ¿Has visto mi pluma?  
  
-En el escritorio, cajón derecho.  
  
-Mmm..... Aquí esta, ¿cómo lo haces? – me dijo Blaise, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
-No lo se, la profesora Trelawney me ha estado enseñando.  
  
Los dos reímos, Blaise se calmó, tomo su libro y salió.  
  
Retomando mis pensamientos, tome mi libro y también salí. Transformaciones, primera hora. No hay nada peor que tener que estarle prestando toda tu atención a una estúpida copa que luego tendrás que transformar. Horrible, y extremadamente aburrido.  
  
Además, era mi primera clase compartida con los Gryffindors, desde.... Desde que.... No tengo ganas de ver a Weasley, mucho menos a Potter.  
  
Caminé lentamente, como un reo esperando su sentencia. Esta clase era importante, definitiva. Si lograba jugar bien mis cartas, nada pasaría, nadie sospecharía. Me haría el inocente, no molestar, no humillar. Si ellos se acercaban a mí, que es lo más probable, simplemente McGonagall se daría cuenta, y santa regañiza que les van a dar. Yo no tengo porque involucrarme.  
  
Llegue, miles de pensamientos recorrieron mi mente. La verdad es que estoy asustado, más que asustado, estoy aterrorizado. Pero el arte del maestro es saber como manejar emociones. En este momento, no tengo emociones, no puedo tenerlas.  
  
Eche un vistazo, McGonagal todavía no llegaba. Mucho más peligro, pensé en retroceder, pero sería muy notorio. Mejor seguir, ya qué. Entre al aula como siempre, como cuando era Draco Malfoy. Si. ERA. Algunas veces la gente madura y se da cuenta de lo que hizo y esta haciendo mal y trata de cambiarlo. No es mi caso, yo no he madurado lo suficiente, pero he estado tan ensimismado en mis cosas, que el pensar se ha vuelto un hobby para mi. Simplemente pensar de esto y aquello, pensar por que la camisa de Blaise está en la esquina del cuarto y no en el baño, donde debería. Pensar en por que mi cabello es rubio y no azul. Pensar en por que mi mente era ocupada un 90% por Nott. Katherine Nott. ¿El otro 10%? Talvez 5 y 5. 5 en humillar y 5 en burlarme de cualquiera que se ponga enfrente. Es mejor burlarte a que se burlen de ti. ¿No lo crees así?  
  
Sostuve mi mirada altanera y llena de odio hasta el final. Llegué al lugar que los Slytherins siempre ocupamos y me senté al lado de Kath. Eso era lo único bueno de Transformaciones. Y eso ya es mucho decir. Nunca uso la palabra 'bueno' y'transformaciones' amenos que diga algo como: 'Estuvo super bueno lo que le hicimos a Potter en transformaciones'  
  
-Hola – dijo ella, un poco cansada, se veía apurada con su tarea de transformaciones, que obviamente, no hizo cuando debía.  
  
-Wow, nunca creí vivir para verte así.  
  
-Cállate tonto, estoy tan cansada, y tengo 10 tareas más, todas para esta semana.  
  
-Más las que se acumulen de hoy – dije, me encantaba verla enojada.  
  
-Eres insoportable – dijo ella, ensimismada en su libro.  
  
-No como antes, tienes que admitirlo.  
  
-Si, lo admito........eres más insoportable que antes, perdón por mi error – dijo, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Lo que sea.  
  
Goyle llamó mi atención, el trío fabuloso se miraba y susurraba, me miraban, señalaban, en fin, ¿qué no pueden ser más obvios?  
  
-No los mires Greg, dejalos, si ellos quieren creer que yo desaparecí a la Weasley, que lo crean, allá ellos – dije fingiendo, y muy bien.  
  
-Aja – contesto él, al mismo tiempo en que un gato aparecía, saltaba al escritorio y rápidamente se convertía en McGonagall.  
  
-Muy bien clase, abran sus libros, página 64, tenemos mucho que ver hoy, vamos, vamos – dijo ella, un poco desesperada.  
  
Todos obedecieron y se pusieron a leer, cuando McGonagall dice 'abran sus libros' significa: 'lean y cállense'  
  
-Señor Potter, Weasley, serían tan amables de dejar su plática para después de mi clase, o ¿prefieren platicar en detención?  
  
-Perdón – dijo Potter, mirándome con mucho más odio que nunca. Sus ojos reflejaban lo que nunca antes. Antes era sólo odio, de esos que le tienes a tu novia por engañarte con un sujeto, o cuando te encargan mucha tarea y que dices 'odio a mis maestra' Ahora este odio es distinto, y lo podías notar, al igual que Weasley, el trío me odiaba y sus miradas eran penetrantes, como si me quisieran apuñalar con los ojos o algo, fue extraño, no pensé que Potter y Weasley pudieran odiar a tal grado. ¿Y Granger? Ella volteaba la mirada o me miraba severamente, sólo eso.  
  
Blaise me dijo que una vez en sus inspecciones (n/a: Inspecciones: salidas nocturnas, o tardiurnas donde caza a sus presas, casi siempre mujeres entre 15 y 16 años, aproximadamente =) había escuchado que Granger le decía a Potter y Weasley que sin evidencias contundentes ella no podía creer nada. Creo que es verdad lo que Blaise dijo. Pero ¡que ingenua es! ¿Qué no tiene cerebro? Debería de confiar un poco más en sus "amigos" fantásticos.  
  
-Si ya leyeron la página, encontraran las instrucciones necesarias para convertir su libro en un pay de limón y regresarlo a la normalidad. Si fallan – 'gulp' – su libro quedará convertido en pay para siempre, así que, comiencen, iré con el director a entregarle unos papeles, no quiero regresar y encontrar el salón como si Peeves hubiera estado aquí, y si Peeves viene pues lo corren, o hagan algo, para eso estudian encantamientos, señorita Granger, queda al mando – dijo McGonagall, creo que durmió mal o algo así.  
  
Me dediqué a leer, cosa que nunca hago, me estaba poniendo nervioso, McGonagall no estaba ahí, y el aula de transformaciones estaba bastante alejada de la oficina del viejo loco.}  
  
-Estás bien, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si Kathy, estoy bien.  
  
-Okay, como digas – dijo ella, como diciendo 'aja'  
  
Parkinson y Natasha fueron las primeras en pararse, haciendo caso omiso de las instrucciones de McGonagall.  
  
-Parkinson, Wilkns, podrían sentarse y leer, no tengo tiempo para estarlas cuidando – dijo Granger, un poco acelerada.  
  
-No quiero leer, ¿algún problema? – contesto Natasha, la verdad es que ellas dos odiaban a Granger, y nunca rechazaban una oportunidad para molestarla.  
  
-Si, que la profesora McGonagall dijo que...  
  
Hermione fue interrumpida por Parkinson:  
  
-Si ya sabemos lo que dijo la vieja esa, tenemos oídos ¿sabes?  
  
-Pues yo también tengo y les puedo decir que...  
  
Volvió a ser interrumpida, pero ahora por Natasha:  
  
-¿Tienes oídos? Pues sólo tú sabes, con todo ese cabello de 'ups me exploto el boiler' no creo que ni tu las puedas ver.  
  
Natasha y Pansy, junto con otros Slytherins comenzaron a reír. Yo sólo me reserve a sonreír.  
  
-¿Vamos Granger, no tienes nada que decir? –fue el turno de Rachel Halliwell, también de Slytherin.  
  
Granger parecía mucho más acelerada y molesta que nunca. Y se veía también que no sabía ni que responder.  
  
-¡Déjenla en paz y abran sus estúpidos libros en la pinche página jodida y usen sus ojos para algo de provecho, inútiles! – dijo Weasley, defendiendo, obviamente, a Granger.  
  
-Wow, Weasley, no sabía que tu vocabulario era tan extenso – dijo Natasha, burlándose de él.  
  
-¿Quieres que te enseñe más sobre mi vocabulario? –contesto Ron.  
  
-Ya basta, Ron, déjalas en paz y vamos a leer – dijo Granger.  
  
-Pero....  
  
-Ron, hazle caso a Hermione – dijo Potter.  
  
-Ja, Weasley siguiendo ordenes de sus mentecatos amigos – dije sin querer, era para que Kath escuchara, pero lo escuchó todo el salón, por que al momento de oír mi voz, todos se callan, siempre. Es odioso.  
  
-¡No estoy siguiendo ordenes de nadie Malfoy! –me contestó Weasel.  
  
-Lo que sea – contesté.  
  
-El gran Draco Malfoy sin nada que decir, wow, esto tiene que salir en el Profeta -dijo Potter, riendo, junto con Ron y el resto de los Gryffindors. Granger sólo leía y murmuraba.  
  
-¿Quieres que te diga algo Potts? Según tú eres el héroe, 'oh que vida más difícil', pero no pudiste salvar a la boba hermanita de tu amigo, salvas montones de gente, y ¿a la pequeña Weasley no pudiste salvarla? Que desperdició Potts, me das asco.  
  
-¡Cállate! – gritaron Weasley y Potter al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Ustedes querían que hablara no? Aquí estoy, hablemos –dije, con mi tono frío en la voz.  
  
-¡Tu le hiciste algo a mi hermana asqueroso perdedor, y te juro, por todo lo que tengo en la vida, que voy a hacer que te pudras en Azcaban!  
  
(N/a: se supone que es en el 6° año, pero Lucius, para los que ya leyeron el quinto libro, no está ni estuvo, por lo menos que yo sepa, en Azcaban, ok? =)  
  
-Eres pobre Weasley, no tienes nada, así que no creo que vaya pronto a Azcaban, mucho menos por algo que yo no hice – dije con una calma altanera que todos odian.  
  
-¡No seas mentiroso Malfoy! ¡Admite que tu fuiste quién desapareció a Ginny! – fue el turno de el niño que vivió.(n/a: y debió haber muerto, jaja, ntc)  
  
-Yo no fui, ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que lo repita? ¿104?  
  
-Púdrete miserable – murmuró Potter, al mismo tiempo en el que McGonagall entró al aula.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó, al ver a Pansy, Natasha y Rachel levantadas, a Potter y Weasley levantados también, a Granger leyendo (era la única que leía) y al resto de la clase con cara traumada.  
  
-Nada – mintió Potter, al mismo tiempo que él y Weasley se sentaban. Pansy, Natasha y Rachel los imitaron.  
  
Hermione levantó la mirada, que momentos antes se perdió en su libro, y dijo:  
  
-Profesora, no paso nada malo, se lo prometo.  
  
-Todos me enseñaran ese pay en 5 minutos, ¡a trabajar¡. Y señorita Granger, venga a mi escritorio.  
  
Granger se levantó y caminó hacia McGonagall, todos guardaron silencio pero ellas hablaban con cautela y con unos susurros que apenas y se oían.  
  
-Bien, regrese a su asiento.  
  
Granger regresó, Weasley y Potter le preguntaron cosas, que ella no respondió. Sólo se limitó a abrir sus libros en la página 64, a sonreír y a regresar a su libro. Potter y Weasley se miraron, levantaron los hombros y se pusieron a leer.  
  
"Lo más difícil de este caso Potter, no va a ser encontrar a Weasley, va a ser hacerme confesar" pensé, y una sonrisa triunfante apareció en mi rostro.  
  
********************************************************************** Ya había pasado un día desde aquella afrenta (n/a: afrenta: enfrentamiento, pelea =) Faltan como 5 minutos antes de tomar el translador. Permanecí en silencio. Como iba a odiarlo. Es más, prefiero estar revolcándome con Potter que tener que ir a la JMM. Y eso es asqueroso. Realmente asqueroso.  
  
(toc, toc, toc, toc, toc)  
  
Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Era Parkinson, la dejé pasar.  
  
-Draco, necesito preguntarte algo....  
  
"Por Dios, ya es hora, vete Parkinson, ¿que no ves que no me importan tus preguntas por ahora?"  
  
(N/a: "...." Pensamientos)  
  
-¿SI? –Pregunté, lo más educadamente posible.  
  
-¿Tu sabes que le paso a la peque Weasley? – dijo ella, sus ojos reflejaban calma, te reconfortaban.  
  
"Por favor, vete"  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Sólo quiero saberlo.  
  
"Pues vete a investigar, andale"  
  
-No, no se que le paso, ¿satisfecha? – dije. La verdad es que no mentí, después de que se la llevaron los dementores, ya no supe que paso con ella.  
  
-Es muy extraño, ¿no crees? Voldemort está suelto, y en lugar de llevarse a alguien más importante como Granger, o Weasley, se lleva a Virginia. No logró entenderlo.  
  
-Tal ves sólo quiere a alguien para experimentar o algo.  
  
-Tal vez.  
  
"Vete, me meterás en problemas"  
  
-Sabes Kin, necesito ir al baño, es urgente, creo que me enferme.... O algo, no se, este.... Hablamos luego ¿si?, Bueno bye.  
  
Dije sacando rápidamente a Parkinson de mi cuarto.  
  
-Bye – alcancé a oír, junto con un taconeo que bajaba escaleras.  
  
-Ya voy tarde por 10 minutos, me matarán – murmuré – ¿dónde está esa maldita túnica?  
  
Después de encontrar la túnica, encontrar el translador, acomodar mi cabello, y otros arreglos personales, llegué al lugar de mi iniciación 30 minutos tarde.  
  
Let's go back (Vamos a regresar).  
  
Back to the beginning (Regresar al principio).  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun. (Regresar a cuando la tierra, el sol...).  
  
The stars all aligned. (Y las estrellas estaban alineadas).  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect. (Por que lo perfecto no se sintió tan perfecto).  
  
Trying to fit a square into circle. (El intentar poner un cuadrado en un círculo).  
  
Was no life defy. (No era ningún desafío de vida).  
  
*Todo seguía oscuro, sin color. Nubes negras sobrevolaban encima de mí, combinando conmigo. Había amenaza de lluvia. En el momento en el que lo pensé, unas gotas leves me rozaron, mientras otras alimentaban a la tierra, y hacían más difícil mi camino.  
  
Let the rain fall down. (Deja que la lluvia caiga).  
  
And wake my dreams. (Y que despierte mis sueños).  
  
Let it wash away. (Deja que lave).  
  
My sanity. (Mi cordura).  
  
*Seguí caminando, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mí, y yo podía sentir como limpiaban mi alma, como penetraban en mí, y me refrescaban.  
  
'Cause i wanna feel the thunder. (Por que quiero sentir el trueno).  
  
I wanna scream. (Quiero gritar).  
  
Let the rain fall down. (Deja que la lluvia caiga).  
  
I'm coming clean. (Me estoy limpiando).  
  
*Caminé con una nueva sensación dentro de mí, como si fuera otra persona, atrapada en el cuerpo de alguien más. Fue muy extraño, pero.... De cierto modo, me gustó, no lo puedo negar.  
  
-Malfoy.  
  
-Lo sigo.  
  
Caminé sin pensar en nada más que en mi nueva sensación. La lluvia hacia que mi cabello se desacomodara, casi tan desacomodado como el de Potter, y ¿saben? No me importo, el sólo sentir algo tan natural y puro cayendo sobre mí, era recompensa suficiente. Creo que de niño nunca jugué bajo la lluvia, como los otros niños que vivían por mi casa. Si hubiera salido alguna vez a mojarme bajo ella, tal ves hubiera comprendido muchas cosas, pero bueno, hubiera, como me gusta tanto esa palabra.  
  
-Tardaste mucho.  
  
-Contratiempos – contesté un poco feliz, pero de inmediato me repuse "Draco, eres mortífago y estarás rodeado de cientos más, así que finge una vez más" – Pansy no dejaba de hablar.  
  
-Camina.  
  
Después de una eternidad (según yo) llegamos a una pocilga de cartón.  
  
-¿Aquí es? –dije con mi característico tono "a la Malfoy"  
  
-No.  
  
Entramos a la "casa" y ahí había un elevador.  
  
-¿Elevador?,¿qué acaso hay otro piso o qué? – me burlé, la pobre, pobre pocilga apenas y se sostenía.  
  
-No exactamente.  
  
Entramos al elevador, el mortífago pico unos botones, y empezamos a....... ¿Descender?  
  
-Estamos bajando....  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté confundido.  
  
-A la JMM.  
  
-Wow, ¿en serio? – dije con sarcasmo.  
  
-Si.  
  
Al parecer no capto mi sarcasmo, estúpidos mortífagos. El elevador se detuvo y salimos de él. En frente había una especie de túnel, muy húmedo. Prefiero la lluvia, pero bueno, por lo menos ahí no hacia frío, bueno, no mucho.  
  
Pasamos todo el túnel, doblamos unas cuantas esquinas y llegamos a un salón muy distinguido. Candelabros finos y mármoles adornaban todo el salón con esplendor. Había unas tribunas, alrededor del salón, pegadas a la pared. Y en medio, las tribunas especiales. Y al frente de las tribunas especiales, en medio, había una mesa con 5 sillas. Una mesa muy elegante, de vidrio, con 5 pergaminos enfrente de cada silla, 5 tinteros, y 5 plumas de águila.  
  
El mortífago se fue a una de las tribunas del lado derecho, no sin antes indicarme que lo siguiera.  
  
-¿Y mi padre?  
  
-Tiene una misión muy importante en Kedfey, no pudo asistir.  
  
"Genial, prefiero estar sólo a estar oyendo a mi papá todo el tiempo en está estúpida junta asquerosa"  
  
A los cuantos minutos, un mortífago, con aspecto cansado, gran barba y anteojos de luna habló, desde la mesa de vidrio, con las 5 sillas.  
  
- Bien, ya que todos están aquí podemos empezar con esta junta. Empezaré por explicar, para los de nuevo ingreso (Sentí una mirada sobre mí) lo que es la JMM. La JMM o Junta Mayoritaria Mortífaga, para conocedores, es una demostración informática de todo lo que han hecho y de cuanto han avanzado. Los señores que están aquí a mi lado (volteó a verlos, y asintieron con la cabeza) son miembros de la AUV o Asociación Universal Vampiresa, para los conocedores. Nos están acompañando hoy por causas muy importantes, (todos guardaron silencio) vinieron para revisar y calificar nuestros trabajos y misiones, si tuvieron éxito o no. Si tenemos suerte, pronto tendremos a los vampiros como aliados, para ayudarnos, y cumplir mucho más fácil lo que quiere nuestro Señor Oscuro. Ellos son (los empezó a señalar de uno por uno): Kyt, Wall, Bud y Cot.  
  
"Los vampiros usualmente son llamados por sólo un nombre, que generalmente, ni siquiera es su nombre, son apodos, para no meterse en problemas, crean identidades que los esconden y los hacen ser más temibles. –Pensé – Son bastante pálidos, aunque casi siempre están cubiertos, y sólo salen en la noche, ¿para qué los necesitamos?"  
  
-Así que – continuó el viejito – empecemos con está junta.  
  
"Varios gritaron, como celebrando o algo, que raros."  
  
-Ewan Mips –gritó el viejito.  
  
Y así pasó mucha gente. Que uno mató al Presidente de una compañía, que el otro se cortó la mano para no se qué. Gente loca y enferma.  
  
-Draco Malfoy.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras de la tribuna, me paré en medio del salón, con los ojos de todos puestos sobre mí.  
  
-Misiones- dijo el viejito, apodado Pol.  
  
-2.  
  
-La primera – dijo Pol.  
  
-Muerte.  
  
-Explícala – dijo Pol.  
  
"¿Qué la expliqué?"  
  
-Este....  
  
-Malfoy, dinos que hiciste – dijo Cot.  
  
-Seguí a Brown, encontré la oportunidad perfecta, estaba sola, sin testigos, y la ahogué en el lago. – dije, sintiéndome como una cucaracha.  
  
Tal ves cuando cometes el crimen no piensas muy bien en lo que haces, pero al repetirlo, como si fuera una historia, suena horrible, y no se que he hecho conmigo mismo.  
  
-Bien, ¿segunda misión? – preguntó Pol.  
  
-Engatusé a Weasley para que me acompañara al Bosque Prohibido, ahí llegaron los dementores, y le quitaron.....  
  
-¿Sucede algo Señor Malfoy? –preguntó Wall, parecía ser una persona amable, es decir, un vampiro amable.  
  
-No – dije cortante.  
  
Nunca había repetido lo que hice con Weasley, sentía que el aire me faltaba, lo que nunca antes había sentido. Le quité el alma. No fueron los dementores, fui yo.  
  
-¿Entonces? – preguntó Cot.  
  
-El alma – finalicé.  
  
-¿Sus únicas 2 misiones?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Exitosas?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bien hecho, heredaste la sangre fría de tu padre, Malfoy, puedes irte a sentar.  
  
Asentí. "Heredaste la sangre fría de tu Padre, Malfoy" ¿Cómo saben ellos que tengo la sangre fría? ¿Cómo saben ellos que mi conciencia me habla todos los días? ¿Cómo saben ellos que como toda persona también tengo sentimientos, muy ene l fondo, pero los tengo? No conocen nada de mí, nada. Ni si quiera yo me conozco lo suficiente.  
  
Regresé a la Sala Común de Slytherin como a las cuatro a.m. El camino de regreso y las demostraciones de los demás me aburrieron y cansaron.  
  
Se que no he hecho cosas buenas, para contrarrestar las malas. Pero me siento sofocado en un mundo negro, y se que no estoy brillando, yo soy de parte negra y no brillo. Y me gustaría brillar y mojarme bajo la lluvia, ir a pescar, tirar bolas de nieve a todos, ser infantil, y a la vez me gustaría madurar. ¿Estoy pidiendo muchas cosas Dios? Dímelo, háblame, ya no se que hacer. No quiero ser mortífago, quiero escapar, huir. Quiero dormirme y no despertar.  
  
*************************************************************************** I linger in the doorway. (me recargo en el umbral).  
  
Of alarm clock screaming. (de los monstrous que gritan).  
  
Monsters calling my name. (en el despertador mi nombre).  
  
Ley me stay. (Dejame quedarme).  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me. (Donde el viento me susurrara).  
  
Where the raindrops. (Donde las gotas de lluvia).  
  
As they're falling tell a store. (Como van cayendo cuentan una historia).  
  
Coro:  
  
In my field of paper flowers. (En mi campo de flores de papel).  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby. (Y nubes de dulce arrullo).  
  
I lie inside myself for hours. (Yo miento dentro de mí por horas).  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me. (Y miro mi cielo morado volar sobre mi).  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch. (No digas que estoy fuera de alcance).  
  
Whit this rampant chaos – your reality. (Con este caos desenfrenado - su realidad).  
  
I know well that lies beyond my sleeping refuge. (Se bien las mentiras que construyo en mi durmiente refugio).  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape. (La pesadilla que yo construí en mi mundo para escapar).  
  
Coro....  
  
**Con miles de pensamientos volando en mi cabeza quedé sumamente dormido, sabiendo que las pesadillas no me dejarían dormir, al menos por hoy.**  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming. (Tragado por el sonido de mis gritos).  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. (No puede ceder por el miedo de noches silenciosas).  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming. (Oh, como he deseado el sueño largo y profundo).  
  
The goddess of imaginary light. (Que sueña a la diosa de la luz imaginaria).  
  
((PD: La primera canción es la de Comin' Clean de Hilary Duff y la segunda es la Imaginary de Evanescence))  
  
LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI, SON 18 PÁGINAS DE WORD¡ LO QUE NUNCA HABÍA HECHO¡ SE QUE ME TARDE UN MES, Y QUE ES MI CULPA SI YA NO ME DEJAN REVIEWS, PERO SIENTO QUE DEBO DE RESPONDERLES A TODOS USTEDES POR QUE ME HAN APOYADO CON ESTE FF. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. LOS QUIERO DEMASIADO Y CHOFIS: AUÍ ESTA EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO  
  
ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR POR QUE NO TENÍA INTERNET, CASI ROMPO LA COMPU, JEJEJE, Y PONDRÉ EL CAPÍTULO NUEVE TAN PRONTO COMO ME SEA POSIBLE, EXAMENES, TAREAS, ES HORRIBLE. Bueno  
  
SE DESPIDE CORDIALMENTE (R&R)  
  
Lorena Amy Lee  
  
(Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana y Draconiana)  
  
VISITEN MI PÁGINA: http://groups.msn.com/MalfoyObssesion 


End file.
